Worth Saving
by tigerkitten23
Summary: "we live in a sad terrible world Albert Wesker." "Then I will destroy this current one and build you a better one." Surviving in a world that hates the love you share is enough to tear any couple apart. Rated M for various reasons.


**So this is my first story and it's a love story between Albert Wesker and Jennifer Waters or She-hulk. It was inspired by the new Marvel vs Capcom 3 game which I have been playing for the past month. I do not own the characters. Wesker belongs to Capcom and She-hulk belongs to Marvel. **

"What's with the handcuffs?" Dr. Nogenthal asked.

Wesker looked at the psychiatrist with bitter hate in his fiercely red eyes, his dark sunglasses shielding his stare of daggers. "They're for your safety" he said.

She-hulk, also known as Jennifer, jabbed Wesker in the ribs. "Ah!" Wesker said in shock, "What? It's true."

Jennifer picked up Wesker's handcuffed hands and dropped them back in his lap. "Yeah it is true."

"Why are they for my safety?" Dr. Nogenthal asked with suspicion as he sat back in his chair, trying to gain distance from his new patient.

"I killed the last psychiatrist," Wesker said with complete apathy.

"I see…uh… now why did you do this?" Dr. Nogenthal asked nervously, beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

"For no reason." Wesker said and leaned forward intimidatingly, attempting to burn a hole in the doctor's soul.

"No," Jennifer said and grabbed Wesker's coat collar, pulling him back. "He said something that wasn't greatly appreciated."

"Wasn't greatly appreciated?" Wesker said in a surprised tone and turned to face her. " You say it so nonchalantly as if it didn't affect you, I know it hurt you as much as it hurt me."

"What exactly was said?" Dr. Nogenthal said trying to hide his fear.

Wesker looked at Jennifer who looked back at him, even though she couldn't see his eyes she could feel the hurt in them.

"He said, why are you dating this freak when you can get yourself a nice wholesome girl?" Wesker said with a tone that reflected his hate of this prejudice, the pain of related past memories and the anguish of knowing it would happen again. "I then told him that 'your ignorance has sealed your fate, prepare to die'."

"I see" Dr. Nogenthal said with a little bit more confidence as the knowledge of his patient's homicidal tendencies only surfacing for certain reasons began to sink in. "So what is the real reason you are here?"

Wesker looked at Jennifer. She smiled and took his glasses off, Wesker returned her smile and faced the doctor. Dr. Nogenthal tried to hide his shock at the strange hue of Wesker's irises. Jennifer then chipped in when she realized that Wesker wasn't going to confess, "he has nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Dr. Nogenthal said "What kind of nightmares?"

Jennifer looked at Wesker, "Go on tell him"

"I don't want to" Wesker said as he looked at Jennifer with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, sorry to have wasted your time doctor." Jennifer said and stood up.

"That's ok, if you want to talk you can come back next week," Dr. Nogenthal said.

Wesker stood up and watched Jennifer walk out with a bit of an angry stagger. "Oop, She's mad," He said as he put his sunglasses back on and waved bye with an evil smile.

Wesker followed her out of the door. He caught up to her and could see the angry look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." She said through clenched teeth as she undid his handcuffs.

"I can't believe you did that," Jennifer said as she slammed the door. Wesker took off his coat and tried to explain why he did what he did.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't…" Wesker said and he hunched up his shoulders in an explanatory posture, "trust normal people, they hate people like us."

Jennifer grabbed Wesker's hands and looked him in the face; they stared into each other's eyes. His dark, pain-filled, homicidal, red evil ones contrasting her light, pain-filled but optimistic, green good ones. They stared at each other the only way true love can. Wesker broke the lover's gaze to kiss her gently on the lips. Jennifer grabbed him in her super strong embrace, squeezing the life out of him. "I love you so much" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Ahh!" He said as he was surprised by this sudden embrace, ". …Can't…breathe…."

Jennifer put him down and he hunched over and grabbed his ribs and coughed a little. "I think you forget how strong you really are sometimes."

"Sorry," Jennifer said and rubbed his back.

Wesker smiled and stood up, "I love you too."

Jennifer picked Wesker up and carried him into the bedroom. She laid him on the bed, took her shoes off and crawled into bed with him. Wesker stared up at the ceiling; Jennifer took off Wesker's shoes and waited for him to express his thoughts. When he didn't say anything she started to rub his stomach. Wesker's face turned from deep concentration to a smile. He turned his head to look her in the face. His eyes expressed his pain only to her. "Why do they hate us?" He finally said.

"What do you mean?" she replied as she continued to rub his stomach.

"They hate what we have."

"Who normal people?"

"Both sides, mutants and normal people, they don't want us to be together. "

"But it's ok, I have you and you have me what else do we need?"

Wesker smiled and stared into her eyes. "You are so great"

Jennifer looked into his eyes and rubbed his stomach, she chuckled. "Who knew that the great evil Albert Wesker was a softie who loves belly rubs?"

Wesker chuckled under his breath, "Yeah, I do love the belly rubs."

Wesker got up and stretched, Jennifer watched him undress. When he was down to his boxers she said "We're meeting my family tomorrow did you forget?"

"Ah!" he said and jumped back into bed, "I did forget."

"Well then you should probably prepare what you are going to say," she replied.

Wesker crawled on top of her and leaned in close to her face. He looked into her big green eyes and said "I'll just say thank you Mr. and Mrs. Walter for creating the most beautiful woman in the world."

Jennifer stuck her foot in Wesker's chest. _ Oh no_ he thought as Jennifer kicked him across the room. He landed on the ground with a thud. Wesker rubbed his head with a pained expression on his face, "Well I thought it was sweet," He said.

He teleported back into bed and covered himself with the covers in an attempt to hide. Jennifer moved the covers and looked at him, she ran her fingers through his blond hair and said "It was sweet, I'm just worried that they'll….that they'll…"

"What? Hate me? I'm afraid your cousin already does"

"No kill you"

"What? "

"Yeah , if they don't like you then they might try to kill you."

Wesker turned over and said "Ahh that's very reassuring."

Jennifer rubbed his stomach and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Mhm" He replied sleepily.

"They'll like you I'm sure"

"…." All that could be heard was his soft Zs.

"Asleep already? …heh, I guess so"

Jennifer wrapped her arms around Wesker and drifted off to sleep.

Jennifer kicked Wesker out of bed, "Get up, we're going to be late."

Wesker fell to the ground with a thud, he rubbed his sore bottom and asked "Late for what?"

"Late for meeting with my parents."

"Ah." Wesker said. He got up and stretched, scratched his stomach and stretched some more.

Jennifer ran by and yelled, "Come on, come on, come on" as she threw his clothes on top of his head.

She then began to push him out of the room, "Move it, I have to change," she said while she pushed him out the door and closed it.

Wesker opened the door and said with a grin, "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Jennifer slammed the door in his face and smirked at his pain-filled exclamation. Wesker put on his pants and then teleported into the kitchen. He put his shirt on the chair and started to make breakfast. The aroma of eggs and bacon filled the room, it snaked its way up the stairs and into the bedroom. By the time Wesker was finished cooking and was just about to put the hot food on a plate, Jennifer walked in and saw a shirtless Wesker with a pan of food. "Wow," she said, "Every fangirl's daydream becomes reality for me."

She picked up his shirt and said, "I'll iron this for you."

Wesker chuckled and put the food on a plate. He was washing the dishes when Jennifer returned. "Stop it!" She shouted.

Wesker threw the plate he was holding into the air, it plummeted to the ground its life span cut short, and stared at her in surprise. Jennifer walked up to him and rubbed his chest, "You are too sexy to be cooking AND doing the dishes, if we weren't going to be late with our arrangements, I'd take you right now."

Wesker smirked his slightly evil grin, he picked her up and put her on the table and kissed her passionately, leaning her over the table. Jennifer ran her fingers down his chest but then shook her head out of that daydream. "No, we're going to be late." She said biting her lip.

Wesker kissed her again and stared into her eyes trying desperately to change her mind. "As much as I want to Wesker we are going to be late-is that a black eye?"

"Yeah, well you did hit me with the door."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She said and put a hand on his face.

Wesker tried to giver her puppy dog eyes and leaned in for another kiss, but Jennifer said "No, you have to clean up that plate, now here's your shirt." She put the shirt in his face and he took it reluctantly.

He was about to put on his shirt when Jennifer stopped him "Please clean up the plate first." She said while biting her finger.

Wesker got a broom and gave her this 'I know what you're doing' look. Jennifer ate some of the food while Wesker cleaned up the plate. He then put his shirt on. As he was eating Jennifer brushed his hair, she brushed it back and then forward and then back again and then forward again until Wesker finally said, "What are you doing?"

"I can't tell if I like it pushed back or forward more." She said as she continued to fuss with his hair. "Let's go with forward," she finally said and brushed all of his hair forward.

The young couple finished getting ready and they walked out the door together, hand in hand. Jennifer's lovely sundress was blowing in the wind, its light and happy fabric contrasted Wesker's dark and heavy overcoat. As they were walking Jennifer said, "Ok so be prepared for strange questions, like," she noticed that Wesker wasn't paying attention so she finished with "…how big is your penis?"

Wesker gave her a strange look, "seven point eight, eight inches on an extremely good day."

Jennifer stared at him.

"What?" he said.

"Albie, you weren't supposed to take that seriously," she said.

"Oh I wasn't?" He said with a smile and hugged her in the middle of the sidewalk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a medium sized object flying towards them, he let go of her to catch the rock before it smashed into the back of her head. He stared, his evilness surfacing as the group of young boys laughed at them. He crushed the rock in his hand and started to head over towards them, thoughts of how he would end their lives whirled through his brain like a tornado. Jennifer caught him by the arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. "I'm going to kill them," he said his rage starting to breach its container.

"It's not worth it," She said.

"They threw a rock at us, they should pay with their lives." He said as he stared daggers at them.

"What does it matter? You can kill them and more just like them will reappear, we live in a sad terrible world Albert Wesker." Wesker looked at her.

"Then I will destroy this current world and build you a better one."

Jennifer smiled at this thought, a world without hate; it brought tears to her eyes. Wesker noticed her crying and his harden eyes quickly turned soft as he stopped her and wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry," he said as his futile attempts to stop the flood failed.

Her flowing tears ripped at his heartstrings. With each tear that fell from her eyes, he felt like he was dying. He hugged her until her eyes were dry. When they reached the Walter household the sky began to turn a dark gray and rain was imminent. Jennifer knocked on the door and looked at Wesker.

"Hi Jenny" Mrs. Walter said, "Come in, come in."

Jennifer grabbed Wesker's hand and ushered him inside. "I almost have lunch ready." Mrs. Walters said as she rushed back into the kitchen.

"Your mom seems very chipper." Wesker said.

"Yeah, she's always like that." Jennifer replied.

Jennifer escorted Wesker into the living room where Bruce was sitting.

"Hey cousin!" She said and gave him a hug. He then saw Wesker and his demeanor changed.

"Hulk smash," He said and leapt towards Wesker who instinctively blocked.

"No," Jennifer said "This is my boyfriend don't kill him, now I'm going to help mom with the food."

After she left, Bruce stared evilly at Wesker who grinned sheepishly.

"You break my cousin's heart and I'll break you," He said.

"I would die before I ever did that," Wesker replied with the upmost sincerity. "Truce?" he said and stuck out his hand.

"Truce," Bruce replied and crushed Wesker's hand, the sound of bones snapping could be heard throughout the house. A single tear fell out of Wesker's eye as he rubbed his hand.

Jennifer came back in and said, "So it turns out that my dad won't be here, he was carried away on some important business at the last minute." She hung her head in disappointment.

Wesker took her hand in his non-broken one and walked her into the dining room. Mrs. Walters had set everything up and it looked beautiful, there were hamburgers, hotdogs, sandwiches a couple of steaks and vegetables of all kinds. They all sat down to eat. Bruce piled every imaginable item onto his plate and began to scarf everything down. Wesker, still upset from the day's earlier episode, barely ate.

"So, Wesker?" Mrs. Walter finally said, "What makes you think you're good enough for my daughter?"

"Mom!" Jennifer objected.

"I just wanted to know," Mrs. Walter said as if her question was completely valid.

"He saved me from a group of boys that were terrorizing me today and he-." She said.

"I don't deserve your daughter" Wesker interjected. "I'm sorry Mrs. Walter but I don't deserve your daughter. I can protect her from physical pain but not from emotional anguish, I have failed you and Jennifer. I love your daughter but I don't deserve her." With this he excused himself and disappeared into the summer rain.

Mrs. Walters and Bruce were left in shock at this sudden outburst. Jennifer got up and ran outside to try and catch up with him. Bruce and Mrs. Walters followed her to the door, "Wow that's true love if I ever seen it" she said and sighed with happiness. "I guess I like him," and a smiled stretched across her face.

Jennifer found Wesker sitting on a bench. He was trying his best to conceal his tears but even with the rain it was evident that he had shed a few. Jennifer looked at him and finally sat down beside him.

"Oh you're getting wet." He said as his concern for her well-being had precedence over his. She looked into his eyes and could see all of the hurt in them.

"Please don't cry." She said as she smiled at him, he smiled sheepishly back.

"I wasn't crying," he said trying to maintain his dignity.

Jennifer grabbed him in her embrace and squeezed him. "It is I who doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah , you deserve much better than me." He said.

"We deserve each other" She retorted, "now let's get you to a hospital for that hand."

* * *  
>"Sorry about your hand, Bruce can be a little abrasive." Jennifer said.<p>

Wesker was in a hospital bed waiting to get his hand casted. The sterile, white walls sickened him a little as it reminded him of the lab he used to work in. He basically lived in that lab. Jennifer handed him a small drink. "That's ok," He said. He looked at his right hand all bandaged up.

"I'm a lefty anyway," He said stooping well below his level.

"Ew, Albie," Jennifer said and looked away with slight annoyance.

Wesker knew that she wasn't really serious; she calls him Wesker when she is.

Jennifer picked up his broken hand in hers and her face was filled with sadness. Wesker felt her pain and said, "Don't cry over me, it really isn't worth it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you."

"Who told you that?"

"No one I just know it for a fact."

"Wesker doesn't think like that, basing fact without evidence."

Wesker was about to reply when the doctor walked in. He saw the strange couple and tried to ignore it. "Hello, I'm Dr. Harris, it appears that you've only broken two bones in your hand the outer finger's metacarpals. If you would follow me, we can get you a cast, " he said in an annoyed tone.

Jennifer didn't like the tone in his voice and began to squeeze whatever was in her hand at the moment, which unfortunately was Wesker's broken hand.

"Oh! ow ok…uh…honey…ow…could you…ahh…please let go..." Wesker said as his hand was being crushed. "OW, ow, ow, ow, ow, Jenny! focus!" He said through clenched teeth. Jennifer finally came back to reality and let go of his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said as she looked at him, regretting what she had just done.

"It's ok," Wesker said as he got up and rubbed his hand.

They followed the doctor out of the room and into an examination room, where the long procedure of casting took place.

"What was that?" Wesker asked when they got home, his new cast cumbersome under his coat.

"The way he talked to us," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, but usually it doesn't bother you why was this different?" He asked intrigued by her actions.

"He just sounded like he didn't want to give you the best care and I'm not going to let them do that to you," she said with a sigh.

"He did a pretty good job," he said while looking at his cast.

"I don't care," Jennifer said all flustered and in a hissy.

Wesker walked over to her and hugged her. Jennifer's angry mood melted when she was in his warm embrace, although he was slightly shorter than her he knew how to make her feel safe. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and walked to the bedroom. "Now the quack doctor says that you need your rest."

"Aw come on," he said as an unwilling prisoner of not too shabby advice.

Jennifer placed Wesker into bed and took his shoes off. "Now rest," she said.

"Will you sleep with me?" He said innocent as ever.

Jennifer sighed at the innocence, "fine," she said and took her shoes off and jumped into bed. Wesker just stared into her eyes. The pain in his hand floated away like a butterfly in a hurricane. Jennifer ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and turned onto his back. Jennifer chuckled and rubbed his stomach. She continued to play with his hair using her free hand. Wesker closed his eyes and just relaxed in the moment until Jennifer unexpectedly straddled him. He opened his eyes at the sudden change in weight. "What are you doing?" He said.

"I need a better angle so I can braid your hair," she explained as she fussed with his hair.

Wesker just closed his eyes again and tried to sleep, but the thought of Jennifer straddling him wasn't allowing him to. He opened his eyes and then turned on his side taking her with him. "Wesker," she whined.

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled; its pretty luscious color was so vibrant at the moment. "Do you know that you're a wild sleeper?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm a what?"

"A wild sleeper, you toss and turn and flail about."

"What? No way"

"Yeah you are, I've been kneed in places that shouldn't be kneed, I'll be having a nice dream about you and then bam, jostled awake by a sharp pain in my-"

At that moment Jennifer ran her hand down the inside of Wesker's thigh. "Whhhoooaaa what are you doing?"

"Does that make it feel better?" She said with a naughty smile on her face.

"Don't tease me, you must stick strong to your beliefs," he said.

"You are such a great man," She said and kissed him.

He turned on his back and she rubbed his belly, despite how fantastic this was he drifted off to sleep.

Darkness, flashing darkness, no wait how does darkness flash and yet it was. Rapid flickering of light, faded images, blood stained wall. Laughing faces, evil smiles, pain lots of pain. Pools of blood, raining blows. A scythe, swords and a demon rage. A lone voice, two casts and a brace. Images whizz by faster and faster, cries of pain and sorrow. Clients from both genders, a slap, a request for money. A dungeon, chains, a dark hole, more pools of blood, bloody, bloody, bloody Jenny.

Wesker screamed into the darkness, he sat up, his body shivered yet it was damp with sweat. Jennifer startled by this outburst woke up and saw Wesker with a look she has never seen on his face. Fear. She grabbed him in her warm embrace, he rested his head against her chest, and she could feel his heart beating rapidly. She rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him. "We're going to that psychiatrist tomorrow, I can't stand to see you like this." She said sternly.

There were no objections from Wesker who held on to her as tightly as a baby primate.

"Ah I see you've returned," Dr. Nogenthal said "and no hand cuffs?"

"He's here of his own free will today." Jennifer explained, she looked at Wesker whose appearance reflected how he felt, defeated. He didn't sit up straight or try to look intimidating; he looked to the left and held his broken hand.

"He looks defeated, I hope you didn't DO anything to him," Dr. Nogenthal said eyeing Wesker's cast.

"I'm going to forget you said that," Jennifer said, "If he wasn't so sick right now, I'd rip you a new one."

Dr. Nogenthal sat up straight and shifted nervously at this comment. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Nightmares," Wesker said not averting his gaze.

"What is in those nightmares?" Dr. Nogenthal said.

"Mostly flashing images."

"What are these images of?"

"Things…faces…" Wesker looked at Jennifer tears surfacing, "people."

"Are any of these images familiar to you, have you seen them before, maybe a memory or something you watched?"

"They are memories, except for one."

"And what is that one about?"

"…." Wesker looked at Jennifer, who looked back at him. A single tear fell out of his uniquely colored eye. "Bloody Jenny."

"Let's take a step back here, these nightmares may be reflected from Jenny's presence."

"No," Wesker said with earnest, "She's the best thing to have ever happen to me…she saved my life."

"Did she now?"

Wesker looked at the psychiatrist, "yes," he said.

"How did she do this?" Dr. Nogenthal said with vivid interest.

Wesker looked up at the ceiling and thought for a minute, he was wrestling with himself, he can't disclose such information to a normal person. But then he looked at Jennifer, she could see the concern in her eyes, it hurt him for her to worry about him, he wasn't worth it. "Fine," He said.

"When I met Jenny, I was enslaved to a powerful woman, who used me in ways no man should be used."

"So you were a prostitute?"

Wesker winced at the sound of that word and all its painful connotations it brought. "Yes, and I did some things that I am not proud of."

"What exactly could that be?"

"I was forced to sleep with strangers, all shapes and sizes, it was bearable when it was just women, ugly women. But then one night I had a male client, I tried to protest and plead with my captor but she was unrelenting. I weighed my options, I figured it was the lesser of two evils. "

"So you slept with him?"

"Yes," Wesker said slightly annoyed, "It was one of the worst and most painful decisions I have ever made in my entire life. " Jennifer wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. "There-there was so much blood, I couldn't walk for two weeks afterwards. So my master decided to turn me from a prostitute into a punching bag for whoever was willing to pay money. I wasn't allowed to block or defend myself in anyway, not that I had the strength to do it if I could. I got the crap beat out of me everyday, the worst time was when Akuma and Dante tag teamed me for several hours. Felt like a lifetime. By the time they were finished, I was minutes away from death. My master not wanting to lose her meal ticket, dropped me off at the nearest hospital and told me to walk home. The doctor said it was a miracle that I lived. I was in a coma for a few days, when I woke up I had two new casts, a brace and a bandage around my head. When I asked the doctor what was broken, he looked at me and said it would be easier to tell you what isn't broken. When I was stable, I limped home as requested, when I walked through the door I almost got a face full of scythe. I was marched back downstairs into the blood filled room that was the 'training area' I saw that I already had another client. She looked like she wasn't capable of doing a lot of damage, but in my present state a fly's wing beats would cause me pain. I leaned on my crutches and waited for her to hit me. She looked at me and took pity so she decided to spend her hour finding out my story instead of killing me. My master for some reason only wanted to see me suffer, so she was annoyed at the 'wasted' hour, she turned me around and poked along my back to find my kidney, she kept asking me is this it? Is this it? I tried to say no but she poked it harder and I cried out in pain. I closed my eyes and waited for her blow but was surprised with a much stronger knee to the kidney than expected. Jennifer kneed me in the kidney and I fell to me knees and leaned against the wall and said 'She-hulk?' before I passed out. "

"Wait, wait, wait." Dr. Nogenthal said. "She hit you?" he pointed at Jennifer with his glasses.

"Yeah, she used to hate me." Wesker said with a smile.

"We'll explore that later, just continue with your story."

"So it turns out due to my lack of effort in the money making department my master decided to rent out my room. I was forced to room with Jenny, I was just simply chained to the wall and got to watch her sleep in a nice bed. I resented her for taking my bed. But one day my feelings changed, I was having a particularly bad pain day and was curled into a ball and just whimpering. Jenny came over and sat beside me. She pushed me onto my back, at first I was confused and but didn't have the strength to fight back. I thought she was going to hit me, but to my surprise she rubbed my stomach. I was so confused, but the only thing I was sure of was that it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I completely let my guard down as she rubbed my stomach and she felt that as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up when she stopped rubbing my belly, I looked into her beautiful green eyes and fell in love instantly.

She then said 'I hear you cry at night' I don't remember much else she said except for 'I'll get you out of here'. She then bargained with my master who finally sold me for a fee of course. She saved my life. I was going to die under my master's hand but she bought me and set me free. "

"Wow," Dr. Nogenthal said. "Wow that is a powerful story and directly pinpoints the source of your nightmares."

"What is it?"

"You are traumatized by your past."

"So what should I do for it?"

"Your old memories have uprooted your life, take charge of them and make new happier memories. "

"I think I can help with that." Jennifer said as she stood up.

Wesker stood up as well and they both left the psychiatrist's office hand in casted hand.

"So what should we do now? We have to do something fun together."

Wesker pulled her towards him and looked into her eyes. "We should go to the park." She said.

"Or we could go home and watch a movie."

"Or we could go out to the movies."

"Or we could go home and cuddle on the couch."

"Or we could go to an amusement park."

"Or we could go home and I could cook you dinner."

"Why do you want to go home so badly?"

"I don't want anyone to hurt you with their hate." He said and looked into her emerald eyes.

"If we stay locked up in the house they already have." She said with the wisdom of ages.

Wesker stepped back at this thought, _She's right_ he thought. "Well the park it is then."

Jennifer grabbed Wesker's hand and led him to the park. They found a nice shady tree to sit under. Jennifer was taking in the whole scene while Wesker was taking her in. He looked into her eyes as she watched people play in the distance. He turned her face towards his and kissed her. She returned his kiss, he gently leaned her back until she was lying on the grass, and it tickled her skin, their hues matching. He kissed her and she ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled at her and was about to kiss her again when she stopped him, "This is a public park," she said.

She rolled over until she was on top. He just smiled up at her, joy filling his broken and damaged heart. She leaned on her elbows and kissed him, her wavy red hair creating a small curtain between them and the outside world, for a second or so anyway. Wesker sensed an object flying towards them, he teleported in front of her to shield her from the blow. The knife slid into the right side of his chest, Wesker's eyes widen with both shock and pain. Jennifer didn't know what happened until Wesker hit the ground. She rushed to his side, she saw the knife in his chest and tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh my goodness, ok don't die Wesker, don't die on me," She said as she put her hand on the handle of the knife.

She could hear someone say in the background "Darn it you missed the ogre." She ignored the insult.

She started to pull on it to try and dislodge it from her lover's chest. "Nah," Wesker said quietly.

"Why'd you do it you big lug?" She said with tears in her eyes, she laid her head on his chest.

"Why wouldn't I do it?" He replied softly, he ran his bloody fingers through her hair and looked her in the eyes. "Please don't cry," he whispered and wiped her tears away.

She grabbed the handle once more, "No, please," Wesker weakly, protested.

"I have to get the knife out," she said and yanked the cold, steely metal out of his warm chest.

"Ahhhh!" Wesker yelped in pain, he put his hand on his chest as blood began to pour over and through it.

Jennifer threw him over her shoulder and ran to the nearest hospital; all of her training had paid off as she made it to the hospital before Wesker passed out. The EMTs ran out to help him inside. "What happened?" They asked her.

"Someone threw a knife at him," she replied.

Jennifer watched them wheel him into the emergency room. She sat on a chair in the waiting room, tears flowing down her face. _This is all my fault _she thought_ he wanted to go home but I just had to go to the park, he was right, he was so right, people hate us. _ She held her head in her hands and cried her eyes out. A small, frail hand that came to rest on her shoulder surprised her, she looked up and saw an old woman staring at her, her brown face contrasting with Jennifer's green one. "He'll be ok," She said.

"What? How do you know whom I'm crying for?" she said suspiciously.

"Tears like that are only cried for someone you love deeply." She said with the wisdom gained from her many years on Earth. She sat down beside Jennifer, who gave her a strange look.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" she asked.

"Child, as old as I am I have nothing to fear, not even death himself," She said confidently. "Now like I said, he'll be find so quit all that heehawing and dry your tears," the old woman handed her a tissue.

Jennifer wiped her eyes and looked back at the old woman, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Just a friendly voice, a helping hand and a lending ear." Jennifer looked questioningly at her. "So what's his name?"

Jennifer stared at her in disbelief, "uh Albert Wesker."

"Albert? Yuck what an awful first name, so what happened to little Albie?"

"He got stabbed, protecting me."

"Protecting you from what?"

Jennifer sighed and said, "Some men were trying to kill me by throwing a knife."

"Well that wasn't very nice of them, now why would they go and do a thing like that?"

Jennifer looked at the ground tears beginning to form in her eyes again, "Because I'm different,"

"Naw that ain't it." The old woman said.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer said questioningly.

"They don't hate you because you're different, they hate you because they don't understand, see with people things they don't understand upsets them, they have to be in control of everything and they can't control you."

Jennifer was mulling this over when out of the corner of her eye she saw Wesker walking towards her with a slight limp in his gait. Jennifer stared at him too shocked to move, she was trapped in a whirlwind of grief and relief it encased her body preventing her from moving.

"Well he's a cutey." The old woman's voice broke Jennifer's chains and she was finally able to move.

She ran up to Wesker and caught him in her embrace. His eyes widen in pain as she squeezed his knife wound in her hug. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her hurt Albie. She looked back over her shoulder at the old woman, who had mysteriously disappeared just as she had come. Jennifer looked back at Wesker who grabbed her hand and led her out of the hospital. "You know we visit this place so much maybe we should take up permanent residence. " He painfully chuckled to himself.

"That's not funny Albert," Jennifer said concerned.

"Ah don't worry about me I'm strong, I'll live."

Jennifer squeezed Wesker's hand and they walked back home together.

When they got back to the house Jennifer helped Wesker get ready for bed.

She helped him take off his shirt, when she put her hand on his pants, he said. "Whoa now, I can do that myself." He slowly and painfully managed to take his pants off. He crawled into bed his right arm in a sling made trying to cover himself difficult. Jennifer who had finished getting ready got into bed beside him. She looked at his bandages that he was already starting to bleed through. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" She asked the tears flowing over her cheeks.

"No, no, no please don't cry," Wesker said and tried to sit up. The pain prevented him from moving very far.

Jennifer put her hand on his chest his heart beat was slow but steady. She then replaced her hand with her head and listened to his heartbeat. Wesker smiled and ran his fingers through her long red hair. "I did it because I love you," He said. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin against the top of her head and fell asleep.

Jennifer woke up and Wesker wasn't in the bed. She got up and frantically searched for him. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw him cooking breakfast with his one good arm. He winced as he set a plate down. "What are you doing?" She said.

"Making breakfast," he said with a quizzical look.

"You're supposed to be resting, now sit down I'll make breakfast"

She took the plate from Wesker and made him sit; He was a little relieved to finally sit. Jennifer ruffled his hair and then went to work on finishing up breakfast. He watched her, his heart so filled with love it was ready to jump out of his chest and hug her. "So what did the doctor say about your wound?" she said as she beat the eggs.

"He said the knife missed any major arteries and somehow managed to only nick my lung. It did cut through a rib though, which probably stopped it from reaching my lungs fully. He says I should make a full recovery. "

"Which is exactly why you should be resting, not cooking."

Wesker looked at Jennifer as she finished up the cooking, _she is so beautiful _he thought. She prepared his plate and set it before him. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her, mesmerized by her beauty. "You're food is going to get cold," she said and pushed the plate closer to him.

He looked at the plate and started eating. Jennifer watched him eat for a little bit, then she walked behind him and started fussing with his hair. Hair flew into his eyes as he ate. He put up with this for another few minutes before he said "In the words of the great Damian Stoddard, 'Wesker is not a toy'."

"You so are a toy," Jennifer replied and continued to play with his hair. She ruffled his hair until there were small tufts sticking up everywhere pointing in all different directions. "Perfect," she said.

"It looks like I just woke up," He replied, confused.

"Yeah and that is super sexy,"

"Heh, I don't understand women."

Jennifer took him by the hand and led him into the living room. She sat him down on the couch, she put in a movie and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, she rested her head on his chest. The movie was an old love story that they had watched many times together. Wesker, although he didn't want to admit it, liked this movie. It was about a young couple making it through their rough times and sticking together in the end. Wesker ran his finger through her hair as she semi-watched the movie. By the time the movie had finished Jennifer noticed that it was time to change Wesker's bandages. She got up and said "Time to change your bandages."

"Do we have to?" He pleaded.

"Yes we do, I don't want blood on my couch."

Wesker smiled at her attempt at apathy. He followed her into the bathroom. She took out a roll of gauze and set it on the counter, she then undid his bandages. She was shocked at the size of the wound; she rubbed hydrogen peroxide around it and wiped away the blood. Then she wrapped a new bandage around his wound. Wesker winced at the new placement. "Well now what do you want to do?" she said.

He just looked at her, "Do you want to go outside?"

"Why so those devils can hurt you again?"

Wesker looked at the ground, "We can't let them change us." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"We could also stay here and walk around in our underwear some more." She said.

Wesker smiled, "No protest here." He said.

He walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Jennifer joined him she stared into his eyes, they had changed to a lighter hue, and they looked defeated. She rubbed his stomach to help him get to sleep. He smiled at her and kissed her softly before dozing off.

* **Several weeks pass by until his wounds completely healed ***

"Do you want to go out now?" Wesker said with his new confidence that grew from his wounds healing.

Jennifer looked at him, not really wanting to go. "I guess we can."

She stood up and walked over to Wesker who was standing in the middle of the bedroom in his boxers. She looked at his scar that had healed itself but was very visible. She ran her fingers down his scar, he flinched at the first touch. "We'll be more careful this time." He said as he held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Ok," She said. "I trust you."

"Great!" He said and picked her up and swung her around.

Wesker put on his shirt and pants. He waited for Jennifer to finish getting dressed. He put on his overcoat, then he noticed the hole in it from the knife attack. He was sticking his fingers through the hole when Jennifer walked in. "You can't wear that, not with that hole in it, " She said.

His face fell, he loved his overcoat it made him look…cool. Jennifer saw how this hurt him and said "Fine you can take it with you."

Wesker immediately perked up, "Alright, let's go then," He said and put his shades on.

Jennifer shook her head and followed him out the door. As they walked hand in hand Wesker said "I think we should go to a restaurant or bar or something,"

"Ok we can do that," Jennifer agreed.

They ended up going to the nearest restaurant. They were seated and their drink orders taken. The waitress looked like a grade A slut with an attitude to match. She brought their drinks over and put a too friendly hand on Wesker's shoulder. Jennifer glared at Wesker who gave her a sheepish smile. " So what will you have?" their waitress said as she bit her lip and stared at Wesker.

They placed their orders, which their waitress wrote down. She then proceeded to drop her pen, "Whoops," She said and bent over to pick it up making sure her posterior faced her target.

Wesker's gaze never left Jennifer's lavishly green eyes. He smiled at her, the rest of the world didn't seem to matter and it just faded into the background. Their waitress became flustered at Wesker ignoring her and she walked off. Jennifer noticed her flustered emotion but before she could say anything, Wesker leaned over the table and kissed her. Jennifer kissed him back and they both dove into this perfect moment.

"Hey cut it out!" Someone yelled in the background, bursting their bubble.

Wesker and Jennifer came back to reality and smiled at each other. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," she said and got up.

Their waitress came back over and said to Wesker, "Why are you with that green girl when you could easily be going out with someone as hot as me?" Wesker looked at her, his shades shielding his anger. He thought about what Jenny had said to him many moons ago, instead of mustang kicking her into oblivion he just stared straight ahead and simply said, "You're not woman enough for me," and drank his tea. The waitress stormed off in anger.

Jennifer came back and sat down, "you shouldn't get too comfortable," He muttered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Something tells me we won't be here much longer." As he said this the waitress returned with the manager.

"What did you do?" Jennifer said and gave Wesker an annoyed look.

"I did what I had to," he said and continued to drink his tea.

"Would you two please leave?" The manager said and escorted them out.

As they were walking back home, Jennifer finally asked "What did you do?"

"She asked me why I was dating you when I could easily score someone as hot as her so I told her she wasn't woman enough for me." Wesker said as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

Jennifer stopped and thought about what he had said. Wesker turned and looked at her. "You couldn't have waited until after we ate to insult the waitress?"

Wesker chuckled and stuck his hand out for her to grab, which she did. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. She was very proud of how he handled that slutty waitress, he could have easily killed her just like he did the psychiatrist but he didn't. _I must be rubbing off on him _she thought to herself. "Darn, I really wanted to try their apple pie too." She said as they walked up their front steps.

"I'll make you an apple pie and it'll be better than that stupid restaurant could ever hope to make," Wesker said as he opened the door and ushered her inside. Jennifer walked into the kitchen and Wesker sat her down in a chair. He then began to collect ingredients for an apple pie. He was so excited that he began to teleport around the kitchen as he stored his items on the kitchen table. Jennifer just watched and smiled at his excitement. He then stopped in the middle of the kitchen and had his finger on his mouth and was looking up in a thinking position. Then he disappeared, Jennifer chuckled to herself and started to get up but Wesker teleported back into the kitchen and sat her down again. Then off he went again, he returned with a pie pan. Jennifer perked up and looked at it, "Uh we don't own a pie pan," she said.

"I know," Wesker said with a mischievous chuckle, "I took it from the neighbors. They won't miss it."  
>"Wesker, they already hate us," she said half laughing.<p>

"Meh," he muttered and started to mix his ingredients together.

"If stealing is that easy, why don't you do it more often?" she said.

Wesker stopped what he was doing and just looked at her. "Stealing is wrong." Jennifer smiled at this _Maybe he's really turning over a new leaf after all_ she thought. "And besides there's no fun in it." He finished, bursting her bubble.

She just giggled a little and continued to watch him cook. As he was putting the pie in the oven she asked him, "Why are you so awesome?"

He looked at her with a quizzical look, "Huh?"

"You've been through so much what most people will never go through and yet you're so cheerful and happy."

Wesker took off his oven mitts and looked at her, "It's because I have you," he said with a smile.

This brought tears to Jennifer's eyes; she swiped at her eyes and was frustrated by her sensitivity. Wesker walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and hugged him, gently. Wesker returned the hug and kissed her.

"Hopefully, I will always have you," he said with a smile.

They walked into the living room and turned on the TV. They waited for the pie to cook. Wesker fiddled with Jennifer's hair as she leaned up against him on the couch. She giggled as he fussed with it. He pushed it all to one side, he looked at it then he split it down the middle and pushed it down. He looked at it for a while then he fluffed it up, he then pushed it all to the front. Jennifer smacked his leg in frustration, well what she thought was his leg, his "Oh!" was too loud for it to have just been it. She looked up at him and saw the pained look on his face. "Oh, I'm didn't mean to hit your-" she said kind of laughing.

"I'm going to throw up," Wesker said and cupped his hurt pride.

Jennifer jumped up, "Oh heckie naw don't throw up on me."

Wesker bent over in pain, Jennifer walked over and rubbed his back. Wesker stretched out on the couch, hands on his junk and his eyes closed. "I would rather you have kneed me than tapped."

"Would you like me to knee you?" she said and faced him.

"No, no, no that won't be necessary," he said and quickly turned on his side with his back facing her.

The timer for the pie went off, Wesker turned over to get up, but Jennifer put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll get it."

She walked into the kitchen and got the pie out of the oven. As she was putting it down the end of the tray burned her wrist. "Ouch!" She said and recoiled her hand.

Wesker teleported into the room immediately, one hand on his junk the other holding Jennifer's hurt wrist. She was shocked at how quickly he was in the room. He kissed her burn and the pain fluttered away. He looked at her and said, "It doesn't look too bad."

She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Sorry I hit you it really was an accident."

"It's ok."

He looked at the pie and said, "Well the pie is done but you should probably let it sit before eating it."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "You didn't have to make it for me."

Wesker kissed her and held her hand. "You're too good to me," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"You deserve so much more than me, why don't you listen to all those people and find yourself a nice wholesome girl."

Wesker grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. " Why can't you see that I love you? I don't want to date another girl; I want you and only you. But maybe I'm not being successful if you still think that way." He then walked out the door leaving her to think.

Jennifer watched him go, tears forming in her eyes. Wesker walked down the sidewalk, his eyes starting to water. _He loved her, why couldn't she see that she was worthy and that he was the one that didn't deserve her?_ He thought as he walked. He stopped walking and wiped at his eyes, underneath his dark shades. He stopped in the same spot where they had the rock thrown at them. He sighed as he reflected on how he protected her from the rock. He began to walk again, he wandered the streets passing by all of the places that had hurt them one way or another. He walked past the psychiatrist's office. He put his hands in his pockets and walked to the park, he stopped at the spot where he took a knife for her. Even though he couldn't see the blood on the ground he could still feel it and the pain that came with it. He sighed and continued to walk, his sadness clouding him. He walked through the park. He sat down on a bench; he stretched his arms out and just watched the sunset. He was still staring off into the distance when the shadow of night fell on him. The streetlights came on and he didn't even notice. His pain and frustration shielded him from the presence of the others. A group of young men surrounded Wesker as he reflected.

"Where's the monster?" they asked him breaking him out of his thought bubble.

He then came back to reality and realized that he was surrounded by about 12 men. "What?" he replied.

"That green monster you're always hanging around, what is wrong with you? you know we don't appreciate that kind of crap around here."

Wesker just sighed and stared ahead. The leader of the gang punched Wesker in the face, knocking his shades to the ground. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he said.

Wesker clenched his teeth in anger. He stood up and got in the gang leader's face, the guy saw his red eyes and was shocked.

"As you are soon to find out Jennifer isn't the real monster, I am." He grabbed the guy's throat and started to squeeze, the other gang members were too shocked to move. "You will not survive," he said and crushed the guy's throat. As his lifeless body plummeted to the ground the rest of his gang sprung into action. The first guy ran up to him and tried to punch him. Wesker grabbed his arm and rhino charged through his chest. As he was doing this, a second guy came up behind him so he teleported behind him and knocked him into the air. He grabbed the guy next to him and kicked him, "You reject," he said as the guy flew into oblivion. He punched the guy that he had knocked into the air earlier, in the chest. He teleported behind the next guy grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground. He punched him in the face, blood splattered over his coat. He looked at the sprinkles dripping down his coat and his anger grew. He punched the guy in the face until it was covered in blood and he stopped moving. Another guy ran up to him and smacked him in the back with a board, the board broke against his back but he didn't even flinch. He dropped the guy he was just punching and stood up, he grabbed the guy that had hit him and punched through him, blood splattered everywhere. He dropped the guy and his body hit the ground. The other guys saw his body hit the floor and the bloody hole in his chest. The other guys not wanting to die fled in a panic. Wesker watched them flee in terror. He walked over to where his shades had hit the ground, walking over the bodies. His glasses were lying in a pool of blood; he picked them up and put them on. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked home.

Jennifer heard a noise downstairs in the kitchen; she sat up until she heard another noise. She got out of bed and headed downstairs, it was dark in the kitchen but she could feel someone's presence. She was shocked when she was grabbed from behind. She elbowed her attacker in the ribs and turned around and kneed him in the crotch. A sickening crack rang throughout the kitchen. "My goodness Jenny!"

Jennifer turned on the lights and saw Wesker on his knees, blood dripping off of him. "Oh my gosh, Wesker I didn't know it was you." She fell to her knees beside him.

Wesker just moaned in pain. "Why did you grab me like that I thought you were an attacker and why are you covered in blood are you hurt?" she asked.

"I wasn't before I walked through the door." he managed to cough out; he looked her in the face.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" she said and rubbed his back.

"Well you broke a rib and remember when I said I'd rather you knee me than tap? Yeah well I take that back."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you," she stammered almost in tears.

"Naw it's ok, I didn't want to have kids anyway," he said and spit some blood onto the floor.

"Why are you covered in blood?" she asked.

Wesker crawled over to the counter and leaned up against it. "I was attacked today in the park, I was merely defending myself."

Jennifer sat beside him and leaned up against him. "I really am sorry I hit you, you were attacked?"

Wesker wrapped his arm around her and said, "Yes and It's ok, glad to know that my girlfriend can defend herself, not that I thought you couldn't."

Wesker unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his hurt rib, the skin around it was starting to turn purple. "Crap," he said and started to get up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him a little alarmed.

"I think you-" Wesker spit more blood on the floor, "-hit me so hard that my rib has punctured my spleen." He searched for the phone but fell to his knees before he could get to it. "Call 911," he said before his world went black.

Wesker woke up in the hospital, again. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his side prevented him from doing so. He looked under his hospital gown and saw stiches. _What the heck?_ He thought, he looked around the room and saw Jennifer sleeping in a chair next to the bed. _Just like an angel_ he thought. Wesker teleported out of bed and over to where Jennifer was sleeping, he put a hand on her shoulder and she woke with a jump. "Wesker?" she said through hazy eyes.

"Yeah, its me," he said as the doctor walked in.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be out of bed, get back in there,"

Wesker reluctantly got back into bed, Jennifer came over to his side and ran her fingers through his blond hair. The doctor then cleared his throat and began to speak, "Your rib punctured your spleen so we had to remove it and your other injury…"

"What doctor?" Jennifer said a little concerned.

The doctor put down his patient chart and looked at them, "Well let's just say I hope you weren't planning on having kids because it isn't going to happen now." He said with complete apathy.

"Geez, Jenny who knew you could hit that hard," Wesker said and laughed.

"You've severed your vas deferens…" the doctor continued.

"I gave him a vasectomy!" Jennifer interjected a little shocked.

"You did this?" the doctor asked a little worried.

"Yeah it was an accident,"

"It was my fault," Wesker interrupted.

"No it wasn't," Jennifer replied, she turned to the doctor and said, "I thought he was an attacker in the middle of the night so I kneed him."

"You did that with your knee?" the doctor said in complete surprise.

"Yeah,"

"Wow, impressive, well your pelvic bone is also cracked so good luck taking a piss," the doctor replied nonchalantly and walked out.

"You guys are in here way too much, stop your rough housing," the doctor said as he peeked back into the room.

Wesker chuckled under his breath and Jennifer burst into tears.

" What's wrong?" he said and brushed her hair back.

"I-I-I… castrated you!" she yelled through her tears.

Wesker reached under his gown, he was looking up and had his tongue sticking out as he was searching for something. He felt around and said, "Nope they're still there."

Jennifer looked at Wesker and couldn't help not to laugh. "Why are you taking this so well?"

"Well I mean it is kind of a bummer but it could be worse, I could have had to have them removed as hard as you hit me."

"You're always looking on the bright side," Jennifer said and kissed him.

"Well I'm on morphine" he said and kissed her back.

They walked to the house; Jennifer walked into the kitchen and scooped up the pie. Wesker followed her in; his limp was evident as the pain in his crotch was beginning to overcome him. He sat down in a chair and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"I have to pee really bad," he said with a fearful look on his face.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Wesker sighed and got up, he limped to the bathroom and closed the door. He stood in front of the toilet for a few seconds, sighed and undid his pants. He started to relieve himself when a wave of pain hit him. "AHHHH! Goodness gracious! Have mercy!" he yelled.

Jennifer was startled by his screaming and put her ear against the door. "Is it that bad?" she asked.

Wesker put his hand on the wall and leaned on it, "This is the worst pain in my life! Dear God! Never again, Never again!"

"Geez, are you going to be alright?" Jennifer said.

"I don't know! I don't know! It hurts so bad!" Wesker yelled in pain. He looked down, "AH! That's not normal!"

"What is it?" she said both hands on the door now.

"Ha, well what should be clear but normally is yellow is now dark red," he said and winced.

"You're peeing blood?"

"Yeah," he winced, He leaned up against the wall and sighed. When the pain subsided he zipped up his pants and opened the door. Jennifer looked him in the eyes and saw that he was in pain. She picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He didn't resist. She laid him in the bed and covered him with the covers. He winced, Jennifer looked at him with pity, and she kissed him on the forehead and walked out. Wesker turned on his side and tried to sleep. He was halfway asleep when Jennifer walked back in, she gave him a bowl of soup. "I talked to the doctor and he said that peeing blood is normal for your injury."

"mm," Wesker said and took the soup.

Jennifer looked at his gloved hands and said, "Why do you wear those?"

Wesker looked at his hands, "I like things to be sterile," he said and squinted at her.

Jennifer laughed and got into bed next to him. She watched him drink his soup. When he was finished she took the bowl from him and set it on the ground. She then rubbed his belly but stopped when he started to wince. "Sorry I forgot about your other wound."

"No it's ok," he said and turned to face her. She brushed his hair back and looked into his eyes that were saturated in pain.

"Funny thing about pain," he said, "it always manages to interrupt your favorite moments. I can't even get my stomach rubbed because of it."

"I'm so sorry," Jennifer stammered, "I didn't know it was you, I mean you did grab me in the middle of a dark room what was I supposed to do let you attack me?"

"No, I'm not blaming you for it, it was my fault, I should have said something before trying to hug you."

"Now I really feel bad, you were trying to hug me?"

"Yeah," he said and touched her face.

Jennifer put her hand over top of his and looked in his eyes. "Big spoon or little tonight?" she asked.

"My wounds won't allow me to be big so little tonight," he replied and turned over on his side.

Jennifer wrapped her arm around Wesker being careful not to touch his stiches. Wesker winced and attempted to fall asleep. Jennifer moved her fingers back and forth, Wesker smiled, as his belly was being semi rubbed. He drifted off to sleep and Jennifer followed shortly after.

The sun with its infinite wisdom spilled over into their bedroom, quietly crept across the floor. Its rays climbed their bed and into Wesker's eye. Wesker groaned with irritation he tried to hide from it but it was no use. Jennifer nuzzled him, he laid in bed for a few more minutes before he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Jennifer was already in there, she was looking in the mirror. Wesker stood in front of the toilet and just stared at it. He stood there for so long that Jennifer said, "Is there a problem?"

Wesker looked up at her and said, "I really don't want to do this."

Jennifer walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders, "you can do it," she said and walked back to the mirror.

Wesker sighed and began to relieve himself. He was only able to contain his pain for so long, he whimpered. Jennifer came back over and said, "Are you crying?"

Wesker shook his head yes, "It's so painful," He cried.

"Aww, I'm so sorry Wesker," she said.

Wesker bit through the pain and finished up. "You don't have to keep apologizing," he said.

"I can't help it, I hurt you really really bad," she said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It is honestly ok," Wesker said and fell to his knees holding his crotch.

Jennifer looked at him sadly, not taking his word. He rested his head on the ground; he waited for the pain to subside. Jennifer scooped him up and put him back in bed. He smiled at her and she said, "I'll make you breakfast," and started to walk out of the room.

"No, don't-" Wesker started to say and tried to get up, Jennifer pushed him back down.

"I'm making you breakfast and that's that now don't make me punch you in the crotch," she said.

Wesker hunched up into a little ball and covered his crotch, "ok," he whimpered with puppy dog eyes.

Jennifer patted his head and said, "Good boy," then she walked out.

Wesker started to get out of bed but before he could get one foot on the ground, Jennifer yelled, "Get back in bed."

He put his leg back in the bed, he sat under the covers and squeezed the ends of it. Jennifer came back in with her breakfast that she had prepared for him. She set it on his lap and patted his head. Wesker smiled up at her and began to eat his food. Jennifer brushed his hair while he ate. She tried brushing it forward and then brushing it back, she parted it on one side and then the other. She then left and returned with two arms full of hair ties. "What are you doing?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. Jennifer began to braid his hair and wrap the hair ties around it. Wesker sighed and continued to eat. By the time he was done, his entire head was covered in braids. "What is this?" he said and felt his head.

"You look so pretty," Jennifer said and cupped her hands together and smiled at him.

"I'm evil, evil is not supposed to be cute it's supposed to be dark and intimidating, I can't look intimidating like this!" Wesker yelled.

"Oh hush," Jennifer said and started to take the braids out. "We have work tomorrow by the way."

"Wait what? Work? But but my injuries?" Wesker stammered slightly afraid.

"You're just going to have to stick it out, you already used up all of your sick days when you got stabbed. "

Wesker ran his fingers through his hair in a worried manner, "Great this is just great, I'm going to get killed out there," he said.

"Yeah probably," Jennifer said.

Wesker lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling he covered his eyes with his arm. "This sucks," he said "I feel like I'm getting demon raged already."

Jennifer looked at him with pity, "It'll be ok, maybe you'll get easy fights."

Wesker peeked out at her from under his arm, "Yeah and maybe I'll learn to fly."

Wesker covered himself with the covers and tried to sleep. Jennifer left him alone to rest, he needed it anyway.

It was about 5 in the afternoon when Wesker woke up. He was feeling a little better, not good enough to fight but a little better. He got up, attempted to stretch but the pain coming from his injuries cut it short, he managed to painfully dress himself. He limped to the kitchen where Jennifer was preparing dinner. He sat down and looked at her, she set a plate of food near him and he began to eat. "I really don't want to do this," he said.

Jennifer walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I know, I'm sorry. Would you like to watch some TV would that help?"

"Sure," he said and carried his plate to the living room.

He plopped down on the couch but then immediately regretted it. Jennifer sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "Hopefully I won't have to fight Arthur, I don't feel like taking a lance in the crotch tomorrow."

Jennifer laughed if we're lucky you'll only have a small number of fights."

Wesker smiled and kissed her, "You're always trying to be optimistic, that's what I love about you."

Jennifer kissed him back passionately; she straddled him and kissed him again. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. He kissed her back and without warning turned in such a manner that she was lying under him on the couch. He winced at his sudden movements, Jennifer kissed him again and his pain melted away. As he kissed her back his hands began to wander. Their legs were interlocked like the groves of a machine. Jennifer ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her, his hands continued to wander down south. Jennifer felt his wandering hands and moved her leg, Wesker tensed up as her leg moved up against his valuables with not enough force to hurt but just enough to get his attention. "Ok, ok I'll quit with the wandering hands," he said and kissed her again.

Jennifer smiled at him and said, "You know me too well."

Wesker smiled and ran his fingers down her face, "Yeah I do."

Jennifer kissed him and let her hands travel down south and tugged at his belt. Wesker sat up and said, "Oh wait so you can have wandering hands but I can't?"

Jennifer grabbed his shirt and gave him a '"mhm" look and pulled him in for a kiss. She then sat up and pushed Wesker onto his back and kissed him again. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her back. She gave him a naughty look and ran her hand down the inside of his thigh. Wesker returned her naughty smile and kissed her. She sat up and undid his belt. As she was undoing his pants he remembered her vow of abstinence and grabbed her hands and sat up, this surprised her and she looked at him. "You took a vow," he said.

Jennifer sat back and looked at him, his hair was all messed up and his pants were undone. She then kissed him on the cheek and muttered, "thanks," and got up and left.

Wesker watched her leave and then he sat back and smacked himself in the forehead, _what was I thinking?_ He thought. He sat back on the couch and watched whatever was on at the time. Jennifer came back in and kneeled on the couch next to him. "Why did you stop me?" she asked.

"Because if I hadn't then you would have beat the crap out of me the morning after for allowing you to break your vow."

"Wesker," Jennifer whined and nudged his shoulder, "What's the real reason?"

Wesker stared at the TV and said, "I respect you too much to allow you to break a vow that you have made."

Jennifer hugged Wesker and he smiled. She sat back on the couch and rested her head on his chest, his heart beat slow but was reliable. Wesker wrapped his arm around her as he watched TV. A few minutes later Jennifer was asleep. Wesker listened to her softly snore and was soon asleep himself.

The next morning Wesker woke with a yawn, Jennifer was no longer sleeping on him and he looked around the room for her. He found her in the bedroom gearing up for work, _crap_ he thought, as he painfully got dressed. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to fight me," Jennifer said and walked up to him.

"Why would that be lucky?" he replied and looked at her.

"I'll take it easy on you," she said and tugged on his belt.

"Why do you tease me like that?" he said with a smile.

"Because I know you like it," she said and put her hand over his crotch.

"Yeah well I also like sweet rel-Ahhh!" Wesker started to say but Jennifer tightened her grip cutting him off short.

"Don't finish that," she said and looked him in the eye as he bent over in pain.

Wesker gave her a slight smile and she let go. "Right then, off to work," he said.

When they arrived at the Marvel V.S. Capcom studio Wesker hung his head, Jennifer patted him on the back and they walked in. Wesker reached out to hold her hand but she turned to him and said, "Now you know we can't do that, especially here."

Wesker sighed and followed her in, he saw two people already out on the mat training; Akuma was beating the ever living crap out of Ryu. "Well Akuma appears to be in a good mood," Wesker said and sighed.

After they were done warming up everyone sat in their respective seats and waited for their name to be called.

"Alright first we have, Tron, Magneto and Chris V.S. Doctor Doom, Storm and She-hulk," said the announcer, who of course was Galactus.

Wesker despite his crossed arms and dark sunglasses and general unemotional appearance cracked a smile at the mention of She-Hulk until Spenser elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh!" he yelped in surprise.

"What are you smiling at?" Spenser said.

"Nothing," Wesker said annoyed at Spenser.

She-Hulk was the first out on the mat she was up against Chris, Wesker smiled at the thought of his girlfriend pummeling his rival. He was deep in thought when he got another jab in the ribs.

"What are you doing smiling at my girl?" Spenser said in anger.

"What?" Wesker said and looked at him.

"That's right, I went out on a date with her," he said proudly.

"Congratulations, now shut up I'm trying to watch the fight," Wesker said annoyed.

"She probably still has feelings for me," he said and jabbed Wesker in the ribs.

"That's nice, now be quiet," Wesker said getting even more annoyed.

"I think I'll ask her out again, she'll probably say yes, she said she wanted a real date next time so I think I'll maybe take her out for a nice candlelight dinner at my place, I'll pull out all the stops and maybe she'll put ou-" Wesker grabbed Spenser face and shoved him out of his chair.

Spenser looked at Wesker with shock, he stood up and reared back his arm getting ready to hit Wesker, Wesker simply turned to face him and gave him a "really?" look. Spenser put his arm down as he remembered that Wesker was a team destroyer class person and that he would most likely lose against him. He sat down with a pouty face, "I hope you get demon raged by Akuma," he said spitefully.

The match ended with She-hulk's team being the victor. "Alright next team Wesker, Deadpool, and Chris V.S. She-hulk, Amaterasu, and Thor.

_I hate dogs_ Wesker thought as they took the stage. Wesker stood there and stared at She-hulk as the match started, in awe of her beauty. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that she was running up to clothesline him. Wesker fell to his knees in a daze. When he got back up he was ready to fight. She-hulk grabbed him and kneed him in the face, dazing him. She stopped and looked at him and couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked right now. She then proceeded to give him a severe thrashing. Wesker got up, and was about to hit her but stopped, he couldn't bring himself to hit her, this cost him another few good licks before he was switched out. Wesker lay on the ground and covered his hurt side with his hand as Deadpool took his place. Chris kicked him in the side, Wesker just turned over in pain, "What's wrong with you today?" he said.

"Leave me alone," Wesker said and swatted at Chris. Chris picked him up by his coat and looked him in the eye.

"How could you take a beating from She-hulk, she doesn't even have projectiles?" he said.

Wesker pushed Chris back and swung at him but at that moment Chris was called in. He ended up hitting Deadpool in the face. "Dude!" Deadpool said as he looked at him from the ground.

"Whoops, sorry Deadpool," Wesker said and helped him up.

"What's gotten into you today?" he said as he rubbed his face.

"Not you too, look look, I'm not feeling very well today, I just had my spleen taken out a couple of days ago."

"Wow really?" Deadpool said in surprise.

"Yes, so moving hurts," he said and sat down.

Deadpool sat down beside him and patted his head, "It'll be ok Weskie," he said in a mocking voice.

"Don't touch me," Wesker said and smacked his hand away.

"So what's new in Wesker's world?" Deadpool asked as he rubbed his hand.

"I'm thinking about proposing to my girlfriend," he said.

"Ohh! Look at you tiger," Deadpool said and elbowed him gently, "So who's the lucky girl?"

Wesker looked at him and replied, "Ok don't freak out but…" he looked around and whispered, "She-hulk."

Deadpool jumped up and yelled, "oh no no no no no, you can't be dating She-hulk! SHE-HULK!" he yelled.

"And why not?" Wesker said as he started to get angry.

"Because she's good and you're evil, she's a mutant and you're human."

Wesker stood up and got in Deadpool's face. "What does that matter? I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her," he said.

"Alright man," Deadpool said, "I'm cool with that."

"Well you're a first," Wesker said and sat back down his wounds starting to bother him.

"Now that makes sense why you were taking a beating in the ring," Deadpool said and laughed. Wesker gave him an annoyed look.

"Well how are you going to do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Wesker replied.

"Propose you idiot," Deadpool said and smacked him.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well it has to be romantic, chicks dig that," he said, "Maybe you could do it at a place she likes."

"I guess, I'll think about it," Wesker said and looked at Deadpool, "thanks for being so accepting, you're a real friend."

"No problem, I don't judge unless I be judged too."

Wesker was going to reply but he was called in. He was up against Amaterasu. _I hate dogs_ he thought as he crouched down. His crotch didn't agree with the way he was sitting and it sent him a formal letter to complain. He quickly got rid of Amaterasu and waited for the other teammate to arrive. He was about to swing but saw that it was She-Hulk and quickly teleported backwards. Wesker couldn't bring himself to hit her so she hit him and him.

Wesker's team lost the match and everyone sat back down. Wesker held his side and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The announcer stood up and said, "Next match, Dante, Hulk, and Akuma V.S. Chris, Deadpool and Wesker."

"Aww come on!" Wesker said and painfully got up.

"Well we know who's getting demon raged," Spenser said and laughed.

"Shut up Spenser," Wesker said and got on stage.

Chris was up first against the Hulk. Deadpool and Wesker just watched with pained expressions on their faces as the Hulk completely demolished Chris. Deadpool jumped in and defeated the Hulk, Dante came in and put up a good fight. Deadpool managed to wound him enough that Wesker could take him out. Akuma jumped in and Wesker thought _Oh great_. Wesker attempted to put up a fight but his wounds wouldn't allow him to fight very well. He was taking hits and got backed up into a corner. _No no no no no _he thought as Akuma gained 3 super bars. Wesker attempted to block but he was hurting too bad and dropped his guard. Akuma took advantage of this and busted out in a demon rage. "No-" Wesker yelled out before the lights went out. Wesker took the 15 hits of the demon rage and was knocked out on the floor when the lights came back on.

When Wesker came to Jennifer was sitting by him. "Uh what happened?" he asked.

"Akuma demon raged you," she said and felt his head.

Wesker got up and wobbled for a bit, "You ready to go?" he said at last.

"Yep," Jennifer replied, they were the last ones to leave the studio and they walked out hand in hand.

By the time they got to their house Wesker was limping and he was leaving a small blood trail behind him. Jennifer opened the door and bounded inside, Wesker limped in . "Well did you enjoy your day?" she asked and looked at him.

Wesker glared back at her, blood dripped down his face and his black eye was starting to hurt him. "Well besides the fact that I got demon raged, got the crap beat out of me, and had to listen to Spenser talk about you for 20 minutes, I had a great day, and what the crap? I thought you were going to take it easy on me," he said.

"I had to make it look real," she replied and made herself a drink.

"Sure felt real," he said as he rubbed his side. "Did you really go out on a date with Spenser?"

"Yeah but it was a long time ago, he asked me out but all we ended up doing was beating up bad guys," she said with a snort.

Wesker held his side and gave her a sad look, "What?" she asked when she looked at him.

"I'm a bad guy," he said a little sad.

Jennifer came up to him and hugged him, he winced under her grip she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. She pushed him on to the bed and crawled on top of him. This exacerbated his pain problem until she kissed him. She unbuttoned his shirt and took off his glasses. There were a multitude of bruises underneath his shirt. She looked at them with a sad face and rubbed his stomach. He winced as she did this, she noticed him wincing and stopped. "I know what you need, a hot bath," she said and got off of him. She skipped to the bathroom and ran some water. Wesker smiled at her shenanigans, he lay back on the bed until the water was ready.

When it was ready he slowly limped to the bathroom and undressed. He threw his clothes out of the bathroom and on to the floor. Jennifer scooped them up and put them in the washer. Wesker was looking at his cracked glasses when Jennifer walked back into the bathroom and gasped with shock and slight excitment. "Is that a tattoo?" she asked and pointed below his belt.

Wesker didn't look at her he just looked at his cracked lens and tapped on it, "Nope."

"Well then what is it?"

"A scar a burn I don't know both," he said and gave her a quizzical look.

"What happened?"

"Well when Trish owned me she decided that she owned all of me and wanted everyone else to know too."

"So she cut your right-"

"Yes, with a hot knife," he said cutting her off, his lens broke and he sighed.

"So why does it only say TR," she asked.

"I passed out before she could finish," he said and threw his glasses down.

Jennifer covered her mouth with her hands and sighed, she walked out of the bathroom. Wesker eased himself into the water, its warm embrace calmed him and he leaned back and closed his eyes. When he opened them Jennifer was sitting next to him. "What the?" he said and jumped back.

"You know this tub is built for two," she said and gave him a naughty look.

"Why have you been so frisky these past few days?" he asked and looked at her with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know, I think I'm ovulating," she said and stood up.

"That would explain it," he said and leaned back and closed his eyes again.

Jennifer smiled at him and left the bathroom. Wesker was allowed to soak in silence. He spent a couple of hours just soaking in the tub; the water had a red tint by the time he was done. He felt phenomenally better when he got out. He dried off and found a fresh set of clothes sitting on the sink for him. He smiled and put them on, he walked out of the bathroom and saw Jennifer reading on the bed and he crawled onto the bed and peeked over her book at her. She tried her best not to smile but couldn't help it. She moved the book and kissed him. He kissed her back and then just stared into her green eyes. Jennifer stared into his red ones and ran her fingers through his hair. "What do you see in me?" she asked him as she flipped his hair about.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world, who I have been truly blessed to been given the pleasure of knowing and falling in love with."

Jennifer smiled and kissed him. "The better question is what do you see in me?" Wesker asked.

"I see a handsome man who's been hurt and tries to hide his feelings from the world, but I see right through his defense and see that he just wants to be loved."

Wesker smiled and kissed her. "Why did you hate me the first time we met?"

"Well you are evil and I fight for good so it was the natural response," she said.

Wesker laughed and looked into her eyes. "Let's go do something," he said and got up.

"Uh ok, well what do you want to do?" Jennifer asked a little surprised at his sudden request.

"I don't know, let's go outside and take a night stroll," he said and headed out the door.

Jennifer joined him, she grabbed his hand and he put on his glasses and they walked out the front door together. The night air was warm and had an uplifting breeze. Wesker attempted to take a deep breath but the pain in his side shut down his attempt. He grabbed his side and Jennifer helped him up. They continued to walk, there was a party of some type going on in the middle of town, people were standing around having a good time. Wesker and Jennifer walked right through the middle of the people; Wesker tightened his grip on Jennifer's hand as their insults began to sink in. He turned and was about to defend their honor when Jennifer grabbed him by his shirt and turned him around. They kept walking hand in hand; they passed on to the side of town where most of the mutants lived. As they were walking they saw a figure headed towards them, Wesker pushed Jennifer behind him and tensed up. The figure turned out to be Spenser he walked up to them and saw Jennifer holding hands with Wesker. "What the?" he started, "You and Wesker, what happened to us?" he pointed at Wesker and gave Jennifer a quizzical look.

"What is there to say? I fell in love with Wesker," she said and looked at him.

"But he's evil!" Spenser said and glared up at him.

"He's also a big softie," she said and poked his belly.

Spenser looked at them in shock and stalked off in the other direction, _This is just a phase she's going through, she'll come out of it and then we'll be together again _he thought. He looked back and saw them kissing in the moonlight, his anger rose as he watched, he stomped off into the night.

Wesker and Jennifer kept walking they stopped by a restaurant; Jennifer went inside to use the bathroom and Wesker waited outside. He slouched against the fence with a bored expression on his face. A woman with a large weapon on her back walked up to him. Wesker stood up and recognized her immediately, _Trish_ he thought. "Where's my money, Wesker?" she said and raised her hand.

Wesker flinched and said, "I don't work for you anymore, you sold me remember."

"That's right, I did sell you," she said and got in his face, "worst mistake I've ever made," she ran her finger down his chest.

Wesker was trapped, even though he was stronger now he was emotionally unprepared to face the woman that had scarred him so badly. Trish saw the fear in his face and smiled, "So how's it going with She-hulk?" she said and ran her hand down south.

Wesker tensed up, "It's going great, really great, could you please remove your han-Ahh!" He said as Trish squeezed his crotch.

"Could I what?" she said and put her ear towards him.

"Could you remove your hand?" he said through gritted teeth.

Trish tightened her grip and with satisfaction watched him wince in pain. "What is it with everyone grabbing my junk?" he spat out.

Trish smiled and said, "I remember making you do things, humiliating things that you will regret for the rest of your life and all it took, after I trained you of course, was a little squeeze," she said and tightened her grip even more. Wesker cried out in pain, "How about we revisit it for old time's sake?" she said rhetorically.

"No," Wesker managed to get out through his pain.

"No?" Trish said with surprise, "You've never said no before."

Trish let go of him, Wesker breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Trish prepared to fling her scythe at him. Wesker closed his eyes and waited for the blow, when it didn't come he opened his eyes and saw Jennifer tossing Trish in to the air. He watched her throw Trish into the night sky and walk back to him. "Are you alright?" she said, her whole demeanor changed as she approached him.

Wesker was in a little shock but he came back to his senses and looked at Jennifer. She had a concerned look on her face. Wesker eyes welled up with tears but he swallowed them and hugged Jennifer. Jennifer hugged him back and patted his back. "It's ok Albie," she said.

When Wesker had regained his composure they began to walk again. "She must have hurt you really bad," Jennifer said and took his hand.

Wesker sighed and said "Yeah."

"You are so emotionally scarred that you weren't even going to defend yourself you were just going to take the abuse."

"Yeah well I learned fairly quickly that defending myself and fighting back was worse than not," he said, he flashbacked to the time Trish had beat him for fighting back, "This is what happens to prostitutes when they fight back," she had said after he was bleeding on the floor. Wesker shook the flashback from his head and wrapped his arm around Jennifer.

"Well she doesn't own you anymore, she can't make you do anything, you are your own man," Jennifer said.

"Thank you," Wesker said and kissed her.

"Mhm, I want you to remember that," she said and kissed him back.

"Let's go home," he said.

They walked back to their house in silence. Wesker opened the door and ushered Jennifer in, "At least tomorrow's Saturday," she said.

Wesker smiled and walked to the bedroom. He prepared for bed, when he was done he climbed into bed and Jennifer joined him. She rubbed his stomach and he smiled at her. She kissed him and he kissed her back, she looked at his black eye and brushed his hair out of his face. Wesker looked into Jennifer's eyes, into her soul and saw that she was good inside and out. He smiled, Jennifer gazed into his red eyes, their strange hue was captivating. Jennifer kissed him and turned on her side, Wesker wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Wesker was already dressed. Jennifer looked at him and asked him "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing I just need to go do something real quick, I'll be back."

"Ok hurry back," she said and turned over

"Mhm," he said and kissed her and left.

Wesker walked out the door and headed down the sidewalk. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the nearest bank. He withdrew $250,000 and walked out, ignoring the female bank teller's advances. He then strolled along the town until he got to the jewelers. He casually walked inside; he got strange looks from everyone inside. He sat down and waited to be serviced. A small mouse looking man came up to him and said, "Can I help you?"

Wesker stood up and towered over the man and said, "I'd like to see your biggest diamond."

The man gave him a strange look and led him to a big case in the front of the store. "This is our prized item 10 karat diamond, it'll run you about $245,000."

Wesker looked at it and smiled, "I'll take it," he said.

"Uh what? You want that?" the man asked in surprise.

"Yes," Wesker said and pulled out a briefcase, "Do you take cash?"

"Right this way," the man said. He was so surprised at Wesker's request; Wesker just smiled and pushed his glasses farther up on his nose.

The man put the ring in a beautiful box, as he was handing the box over to Wesker, Wesker took pity on his confused look. "I'm proposing," he said and walked out.

"Lucky girl," he said as he watched Wesker leave.

Wesker put the rest of his money in his inner coat pocket along with the ring. He looked up at the sun, its warmth making him feel slightly giddy. As he walked a slight smile appeared on his face. When he got home, Jennifer was already up and cooking. He sat down at the table, rested his head in his hand, and watched her cook. She saw him sitting there watching but paid him no mind. Wesker just smiled as she cooked. He got up and walked over to her, she looked at him and he kissed her. "Let's go out to eat tonight," he said.

"Why you don't like my cooking?" she said a little hurt.

"No I love your cooking, I just wanted to treat you to a nice dinner in a very nice restaurant," he said.

Jennifer continued to cook their lunch, "Did you ever give the neighbors back their pie pan?" she asked.

"Oh," Wesker said and grabbed the pie pan and disappeared. Screaming was heard from the neighbors house. Jennifer laughed to herself, Wesker came back and said, "They were home."

"So I heard," she said and eyed him.

Wesker walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I don't think they'll press charges," he said and smiled.

"You better hope so, I'm not bailing you out of jail," she said and finished cooking.

Wesker walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, his side only hurt him a little. He turned on his gaming console and put in the Marvel VS Capcom 3 prototype. Jennifer sat down beside him, she picked up a controller and joined. Wesker smiled as he added She-Hulk to his team. Jennifer looked at him and said, "You just want to see me in my bathing suit," and smacked him in the back of the head as his nose started bleeding.

Jennifer picked Wesker and looked at him. Wesker smiled, but his smile fell as she picked Chris. "Now you're just spiting me," he said.

The battle began and Wesker started to demolish his mini with She-hulk. She-hulk just smiled as her Wesker took a beating. "Why do you want to watch me take a beating?" he said.

"I can't let Wesker hit She-hulk," she replied.

"I see," he said and laughed to himself.

Once Wesker was dead, the tables turned as her next characters began to fight back. Wesker was surprised by this sudden rise in skill. He lost the match and Jennifer smiled and looked at Wesker's hurt pride, he was pouting. She kissed him and returned to the kitchen, she set the table for lunch and put out the food. Wesker smiled and sat down at the table, and began to eat. He just stared across the table at his beautiful angel as he ate. Jennifer noticed him staring at her and dropped her fork and said, "What?"

"You're just a radiant angel, whose mere presence erases all my pain."

"Wesker are you trying to get me in the sack."

"No…ok maybe yes." Wesker said and gave her a cheeky smile.

Jennifer gave him an annoyed look.

"Ok no," Wesker said and looked at his plate.

"You're so cute," Jennifer said and walked over towards him. He put down his fork and watched her push the dishes on to the floor as she cleared the table. She sat on the table in front of him and gave him a naughty look. Wesker sat there confused until Jennifer grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him on top of her. Wesker smiled and kissed her. Jennifer kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. Wesker sat up on his elbows and thought about how his wedding night was going to go. His thought was cut short when Jennifer grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back. "Why do you keep teasing me like this?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

"I can't help it, you're just too sexy," she said and ran her hand down his thigh.

Wesker smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Is that a fork in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Jennifer said and smiled.

Wesker gave her a sheepish smile and attempted to get up but Jennifer grabbed him by his shirt again and kissed him. He grabbed her hands and removed them from his shirt and got up. Jennifer got up and grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. She lay down on the bed and pulled him on top of her. Wesker kissed her and looked into her eyes. Jennifer looked at him, he ran a finger down her face.

Wesker rolled off of her and got up. "Did you want to go to dinner?" he said and looked at her.

"I'd rather stay here and cuddle up with you," she said and patted the bed.

Wesker got back into bed and spooned with her. He rubbed the side of her face with his finger and said, "I feel like sharing, do you feel like listening?"

"Always," she said and closed her eyes as he softly touched her emerald skin.

"Did I ever tell you that you managed to do what Trish had been trying to do for quite sometime?" he asked.

"No, what would that be?" she asked.

"Turn me into a eunuch," he said, "She held fast to the option of using trauma, but it didn't work, it was just very painful. "

Jennifer turned around and looked him in the face; her eyes were saddened by this. "What was it like being owned?" she asked and brushed his hair back.

"Painful, both physically and emotionally. I was forced to do things I will regret for the rest of my life. Getting chained to a wall every night, not being allowed to sleep in a normal bed was a drag on my self-confidence. " He said.

"What was the worst thing?"

Wesker looked down and said, "The rape was definitely the worse, then the daily beatings."

Jennifer looked at him with surprise, "You took daily beatings?"

"Yeah, that day when you rubbed my stomach for the first time, I was having a bad pain day, I had just taken a savage beating from Trish and was in a lot of pain, she had punched me particularly hard in the kidney and I was about to vomit blood but managed to keep it down. "

"Why did she hit you in the kidney?"

"For some reason that was her favorite place to hit me, I guess she liked seeing me tear up. The worst was when Dante and Akuma took turns hitting me. I had already taken a beating from Trish and was in a lot of pain. Akuma and Dante were using me as a punching bag for training purposes, which included several demon rages and flashy combos. There was one point where I couldn't stand and Akuma held me while Dante poked around my lower back looking for my kidney. When he found it Akuma said, "That would be it," "How do you know?" Dante asked him, "Because he's tightened his grip on my shirt and buried his face in my chest in a futile attempt to escape from the pain." He told him. Dante didn't believe him so Akuma pushed me in Dante's direction, Dante caught me and Akuma said, "hold him." Akuma then began to poke around my lower back until he found my kidney. "I see what you mean," Dante said as I buried my face in his chest trying to escape from the pain, he shoved me back over to Akuma. He found my kidney again and I hid my face in Akuma's chest and waited for him to hit me. I cried out in pain when he hit me and buried my face deeper in Akuma's chest, Akuma didn't like this however. He punched me in the face and pushed me over towards Dante, "My turn," he said. When Akuma hit me I passed out. When I came to they were gone thankfully. I turned over on my back and covered my eyes with my arm. I was in so much pain and was attempting to run from it. I didn't notice Trish coming in, she kicked me in the side and I turned over and vomited up blood. Trish rolled her eyes and picked me up by my shirt, I still couldn't walk which annoyed her. She became even more annoyed when I spit up blood on her. The face she gave me was pure evil, which is saying something coming from a guy like me. I was so afraid and could only say, "Oh shi-"but before I could finish she had pushed me back and busted out into a super. "Well, let's dance," she said. The beating she gave me was so intense that when I passed out, I didn't expect to wake up. When I eventually came to, Trish was taking her top off, she angrily threw it at me and told me to wash the blood out. Throwing it at me caused more blood to spill on it. I passed out again and when I came to I was in Trish's bed. _Crap_ I thought, as I knew what was going to happen. Trish came in and crawled on top of me, I was in so much pain. I had no energy to do what she wanted, but yet she was still persistent. I was able to get her to stop by saying, "What happened to Dante?" this angered her and she hit me and pushed me out of her bed. I nearly passed out from the short fall; Trish was not amused and kicked me in the side. This didn't help the situation and I vomited blood on her white carpet. _Aw crap_ I thought as I turned over on my back and sighed. "Just beat me quickly," I said and closed my eyes. I was surprised when she didn't hit me. She just told me to get out. I limped out of her room and passed out in the hallway."

Jennifer was crying by the time he got to this part. He wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, I'm happy now," he said.

"I can't help it," she said and buried her face in his chest and bawled her eyes out, "Please don't continue."

Wesker put his arms around her and said, "Ok, I'll stop."

He held her and let her soil his shirt with her tears. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I-I just needed to get this off my chest."

Jennifer wiped her eyes and said, "No I'm sorry, I just can't stand to hear about you suffering."

Wesker held her and let her put her ear up against his chest. She continued to cry and Wesker felt bad for making her so sad. He buried his face in her hair and held her. When she stopped crying he looked at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Please don't cry for me, I'm happy now, you make me so happy that my past doesn't hurt me anymore," he said.

Jennifer smiled and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and held on to his shirt. Wesker watched her fall asleep, he smiled when her soft snores could be heard. He fell asleep shortly after.

When Wesker woke up, Jennifer was no longer attached to him. He turned around and looked for her. When he didn't see her he lay back down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep again, when he woke Jennifer had made him breakfast in bed. "What is this?" he asked, confused.

"I wanted to make you something special, so eat." She replied.

Wesker didn't complain and he began to eat. Jennifer watched him eat, occasionally eating some of his food. "We have work tomorrow," she said.

Wesker's reaction to that wasn't as bad as last time. He still didn't want to go, but he could now put up a decent fight. He grabbed Jennifer and rolled her onto the bed until he was on top. "I'm ready this time," he said.

Jennifer smiled and caressed his face, then slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?" Wesker asked in surprise.

"For surprising me with that roll," she said.

"Ah, I'm sorry my queen," he said and kissed her.

Jennifer smiled and kissed him; she pushed him off of her. Wesker pouted at her, she smiled at him and got up. Wesker got up and started to change his clothes, he took his shirt off and noticed his stiches. _I can pull those out myself, no need to go to a doctor _he thought. So he proceeded to pull them out himself. He started bleeding, "Oh crap," he said.

Jennifer came over and saw that he was bleeding, "Ahh!" she yelled, "you're bleeding all over the carpet, out out out."

She pushed him into the bathroom so he could bleed on the tile. He attempted to stop the bleeding but it was too no avail. He opened the door and said, "I think I need to go to the hospital," his hand was over his wound and blood was spilling over it.

Jennifer walked over to him and gave him a sad look she took his hand and led him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. She got towels and tried to stop the bleeding herself, she applied lots of pressure. Wesker winced as she did this but eventually the bleeding stopped. "Thanks," he said.

"You just needed more pressure," she said.

Wesker kissed her and she kissed him back. She wiped away the blood and was about to throw the bloody towels on him and tell him to wash it but then she remembered that Trish had done a similar thing and stopped. Wesker saw the look in her eyes, he grabbed the towels and said," I'll wash these." He got up and walked to the washing room. He threw the towels in the washing machine and turned it on, Jennifer walked up to him and hugged him. "You didn't have to do that, I was going to do it," she said.

"Do what?" he said, he wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the bedroom.

"You know, wash the bloody towels," she said.

"Why wouldn't I? It was my blood." He replied.

"I don't know you might feel a little weird about since…"she started to say.

"Since what?" he asked.

"Since Trish made you do it, " she said and held his hand.

Wesker looked down, "I need to get over it eventually,"

"It's not something you can just get over, you have to work through it with someone you can trust," she said.

Wesker turned her around and looked her in the face, "Someone like you?" he said.

Jennifer was speechless, and Wesker kissed her. She kissed him back. He led her into the bedroom and kissed her. He started to finish getting dressed but Jennifer stopped him and said, "Don't get dressed, humor me and walk around shirtless."

Wesker looked at her and said, "I will if you will," he said.

To Wesker's surprise Jennifer took her shirt off, he immediately got a nosebleed. "I didn't expect you to really do it," he said and wiped his nose.

Jennifer walked up to him she made sure to put extra bounce in her step and Wesker's other nostril started bleeding. She put her hands on his chest and said, "I have a question for you Albert,"

"You may ask your question but don't expect a coherent answer while you are in your current condition," he replied.

Jennifer smiled and said, "Did you ever sleep with Trish?"

Wesker paused for a minute and looked her in the eye, "Against my will," he replied.

"So you didn't enjoy it?" she asked.

"How could I? I was trying not to pass out so I wouldn't get beaten again. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she said and put her shirt back on. Wesker's nose stopped bleeding and she looked at it.

She took her shirt off again and it started bleeding again. She put her shirt back on and it stopped. She took her shirt back off and watched it bleed, " That's interesting," she said and put her shirt back on and as if on cue it stopped bleeding.

She smiled as she took her shirt off again, "Would you stop that?" Wesker yelled as his nose dripped blood.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and poked his nose.

"Hardly, its more of a nuisance than it is painful," he replied, "Which is why you should stop doing what you're doing."

"Ok fine," she said a little sad, she put her hands on her pants and said, "What happens if I get completely naked?" and started to pull them off.

Wesker caught her hands and said, "My head will explode."

Jennifer smiled and pulled her pants back up all the way, "Well then when we do finally have sex I'm going to be majorly disappointed," she said.

Wesker gave her a long and seductive kiss, "Doubt it," he said.

Jennifer was in a little shock at how great that was. She smiled at Wesker and led him to the bed. She pushed him on to the bed and crawled on top of him. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She sat up and ran her hands all over his chest, it had a few scars, and she ran her finger along the one from the knife incident. She sighed in sadness, as she remembered how he boldly stood in front of her to take that hit, she started to tear up. Wesker held her hand, "Don't cry, please," he said and kissed her hand.

His loving action caused her to let the waterworks go. "Why do you cry?" he asked.

"You took that knife for me, I'm not worth saving," she said.

Wesker sat up and startled her, "Don't you ever say that again," he said and looked her in the eye, she could tell that he was completely serious. "Why do you do that to yourself?" he asked.

"Do what?" she said and wiped at her tears.

"Try to convince yourself that you're subpar, when in fact you are closer to god-status than I could ever hope to be, you're an emerald angel whose radiance I'm not even fit to have shined down upon, yet in all your glory you manage to love someone like me, I'm the one who's subpar, not you so stop telling yourself you are," he said angrily.

Jennifer kissed him and said, "I'm nowhere near a god, I'm only human …well sort of."

Wesker chuckled at that and kissed her. "Do you want to go out to eat tonight, for real this time?"

"Sure," she said and got up. She put her shirt back on, Wesker got up to do the same but Jennifer stopped him and gave him puppy dog eyes. He looked at her and sighed, "Fine," he took his shirt off.

Jennifer continued to give him puppy dog eyes and looked at his pants. Wesker saw this and replied, "What? Those too? What am I? a stripper?"

"Better than being a prostitute," she said.

Wesker sighed and replied, "Yeah you're right," and he took his pants off, Jennifer giggled partly at what he just did and partly at his boxers.

Wesker's boxers had little butterflies on them, "What? They're comfortable," he said and threw his pants at her.

Jennifer caught his pants and giggled some more. She folded his pants and set them on the bed. "How long do I have to walk around like this?" he asked.

"Until I say stop," Jennifer giggled and walked up to him.

"And what did I do to deserve this?" he said.

Jennifer pointed to the blood spots on her carpet, Wesker looked at where she was pointing and turned back around, he looked up at the ceiling, rested his hands on his hips and muttered, "Ah," Jennifer put her arms around him and hugged him.

He gladly accepted her hug. "So what are you going to remove for me?" he asked.

Jennifer gave him an annoyed look, and then she removed her bra from underneath her shirt. At first Wesker started to object, then he got it. He followed her out of the bedroom, his nose bleeding. He went into the living room and she went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch. He sat down on the couch and was about to turn the TV on when he noticed that she was in the kitchen. He warped into the kitchen and said, "I'll make lunch, you've made enough meals the past few days."

"Ok," Jennifer said with no objections, she sat down and watched him make lunch.

"You won't be getting bacon, however, unless I'm allowed to put a shirt back on," he said with a smile.

Jennifer shook her head no, he turned back to the stove and started cooking. Jennifer watched, as he seemed to be enjoying himself. She sighed with happiness; she was so content right now. She began to daydream about their future together, and then the image of a child popped into her head. It startled her. _Where did that come from?_ She thought and looked at Wesker. Wesker had finished cooking and there was a plate of food beside her. Jennifer began to eat as Wesker watched waiting for her reaction. She was thoroughly pleased with his cooking. He smiled and made himself a plate. He sat down next to her and ate. When they had finished eating he took their plates and put them in the sink. Jennifer walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Wesker sat down on the couch next to her, there was a chick flick playing and Jennifer started to watch that.

Wesker was asleep within five minutes. Jennifer saw that Wesker was asleep she slapped his stomach waking him up. Wesker put a hand over his now red belly and winced, "What was that for?" he asked, puzzled.

"I thought you were going to watch this with me," she said sadly.

"What? This?" Wesker asked, he looked at her sad eyes and said, "yeah sure I'll watch it with you."

When the movie was half way through, Wesker said, "Let's take a walk."

Jennifer turned off the TV and said, "Sure."

Wesker walked to the bedroom, "Uh the door is that way," she said.

Wesker turned around and said, "I'm not taking a walk in my boxers, people already give us enough weird looks." He walked into the bedroom.

"Oh you just don't want anyone to see your butterfly panties," she yelled after him.

"They're comfortable!" he yelled from the bedroom.

Jennifer laughed and walked into the bedroom, she put her bra back on as he was putting on the rest of his clothes.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yep," he said as he put his shades on. She took his hand and walked out the door.

"Why do you wear those shades all the time?" she asked.

"So people won't see my eyes," he replied.

"But why hide?"

Wesker thought about it for a minute, he looked at Jennifer who made no attempt to hide who she was. He took his sunglasses off and put them in his pocket.

Jennifer smiled and said, "I like your eyes anyway; they're a very pretty color."

Wesker smiled and kissed her. They strolled through the park, and sat on a nice bench. They watched the people walking by them and laughed as they gave their disgusted looks. They started to make faces at the people passing by, copying their expressions. They laughed at them and their ignorance. Wesker kissed Jennifer and she giggled. A lady walking her dog scoffed at their affection, Wesker looked at her and she gasped in surprise. She briskly walked off, Wesker and Jennifer looked at each other and laughed. He hugged her and she hugged him back. Wesker stood up and brushed his pants off, he held out his hand to Jennifer, she took it and they continued walking. They walked until it was late evening. He led her to Chanteliers a very expensive restaurant. Jennifer gasped in shock as he led her inside. She attempted to smooth out her clothes but Wesker stopped her and said, "You look beautiful."

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to the fanciest restaurant in the town," she said and smacked him.

"Ow," Wesker rubbed his cheek, "I was expecting a more pleasant reaction." He said with a smile.

"Sorry," she said and kissed him, "I'm very grateful."

They were seated and Jennifer was suspicious, _Why is he taking me to this expensive restaurant? Maybe he's going to propose. Oh my gosh no he can't be proposing, well we have been together for quite some time now, I bet he is, I'm so excited, I don't think I'm ready for this, he's going to propose_ she thought. She was so excited she could barely stand it. She was anticipating his proposal and was extremely disappointed when after paying for the food they just left. Wesker could sense that she was angry but he didn't know why. When they got home, she was still disappointed. He put his coat up, looked at the hole in it and sighed. He walked into the bedroom and saw her undressing. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind, she elbowed him in his wound. Wesker held his side and whimpered in pain as his side began to bleed again. "What did I do?" he said confused.

Jennifer looked at him and his bleeding side, "I'm sorry," she said and walked up to him, he backed up a little scared.

She saw him back up in fear of her and tears welled up in her eyes. She sat down on the ground and put her head in her hands and cried. Wesker walked over to her and sat down beside her, he put his arm around her and held his bleeding side. "It's ok, please don't cry," he said.

She looked at Wesker and said, "I don't deserve you," she laid her head on his chest and cried.

Wesker tried his best to console her, he looked at her crying on his chest, her hair was covering her face. He put a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, she wasn't crying anymore but she still felt ungrateful. She hugged him and Wesker winced, "you're not going to hit me again are you?" he asked. She buried her head in his chest, "No, I'm really sorry about that," she said.

He hugged her, "It's ok," he said, "but can you use your magic fingers to stop the bleeding again?"

She smiled at him and set him down on the couch she left to get a towel. She applied it to his wound until the bleeding stopped. Wesker smiled at her and Jennifer started to cry. He picked her up and she clung to his shirt. He carried her into the bedroom and set her down. He turned to leave but she grabbed his shirt so he got into bed with her. She cried into his chest, he held her and let her cry. Her pain was hurting him and he didn't know how to make it stop, he didn't even know what was causing it. He felt partially responsible, yet didn't know why. He did the best he could to comfort her. She fell asleep in his arms. Wesker ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm going to propose to you tomorrow, I hope you say yes, I love you so much, " he said once he was sure she was asleep. He fell asleep shortly after.

When they woke up they were running late for work. Jennifer pushed Wesker out of bed in a hurry. "Ahh!" Wesker said as he fell to the ground. He peeked one red eye over the edge of the bed and looked into Jennifer's eyes. "Ow," he whispered.

She looked at him and smiled, "Sorry," she got out of bed. Wesker lied on the ground and attempted to catch a few more winks. He was half asleep when Jennifer tripped over him. "Ahh!" she yelled as she crashed to the floor. Wesker winced as she fell, she looked at him with anger in her eyes one of them starting to turn black. "Wesker!" she yelled.

"Oh crap," he said as he got up and ran. Jennifer picked herself off of the floor and chased after him.

"Wesker! Get over here!" she yelled.

Wesker hid behind the couch. "I see you hiding back there!" she yelled.

Wesker warped into the basement. He could hear Jennifer stomping around above him.

"Wesker!" she yelled, "Get up here and take your ail, we're going to be late for work. "

Wesker sighed and teleported upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw Jennifer with a black eye. She walked up to him with an evil smile on her face. He looked at her nervously as she got closer. She looked him in the face and reared back her fist. Wesker closed his eyes and braced himself. He still wasn't ready for the blow that he received. He fell on the ground and put a hand on his eye. "Ow," he whispered as he looked at her through one eye.

"Now we match," she said and helped him up.

He held his eye and got dressed. When he was finished Jennifer was still getting ready, he walked to the kitchen and pulled out a steak from the fridge and put it on his eye. He sat down, Jennifer pulled the steak from his eye and said, "We don't have time for this."

Wesker got up and walked with her to the door, he reached inside of his coat and made sure the ring was in there, he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. "Still doesn't hide your black eye," she said as they walked out the door.

They made it to work a little late. Wesker took his usual seat next to Spenser. Spenser looked at him angrily and said, "I see she gave you a black eye,"

Wesker scoffed under his breath. Spenser slowly reached his hand over towards Wesker's glasses, he slowly lifted them up and looked under them. "She did give you a black eye! Ha what'd you do this time?"

Wesker didn't react to Spenser's antics. He just watched the announcer call out the teams. "Trish, Akuma, and Hulk VS Wesker, Deadpool and Dante," the announcer yelled.

"Go ahead and hand over your wallets guys," Wesker said as he looked at Trish, "We're going to take an ail."

Dante and Deadpool nodded in agreement. Deadpool and Hulk were the first ones out. Trish walked up to Wesker who slightly cowered, he handed her a twenty and she snatched it. "Maybe I'll go easy on you, this time," she said.

"Dude, she's got you under her thumb," Dante said and patted Wesker on the shoulder.

"Shut up Dante and take your ail," he replied as he pushed Dante into the ring. Deadpool came back and looked at Wesker, who at the moment was looking at his glasses. "Dude who gave you the shiner?" he asked.

"Jennifer," he said and wiped his glasses.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"Tripped her," he said and put his glasses back on.

"Why would you do that? You're a horrible boyfriend," He said mockingly.

"It was an accident," he said and looked at Deadpool.

"I'm just joking with you buddy," he said.

Wesker got called in and was forced to fight Trish. _Oh dear god_ he thought and tagged out. Deadpool was sent in and was able to defeat Trish but was knocked out by the Hulk. Dante was already knocked out and Wesker had to fight both Akuma and the Hulk. He got in and the Hulk attempted to smash him. "Can't we talk about this?" Wesker said as he blocked.

The Hulk punched Wesker in the face, "I guess not," he said.

Wesker using his speed and projectiles was able to elude the Hulk and defeat him. Akuma jumped in the ring and Wesker got a little nervous. "I'm fixing to take a beating," he said to himself.

Akuma, as expected, beat the crap out of Wesker who did put up a good fight. Wesker sat back down after the match was over and held his arm. Spenser laughed at him and Wesker punched him out of his seat.

"The next fight will be Chris, Felicia, and Wesker VS She-hulk, Morrigan and Thor."

"Great, Wesker's dead weight against She-hulk," Chris complained.

Wesker was up against Jennifer in the beginning of the round. He smiled at her but she had her battle face on. The match started and Jennifer clotheslined Wesker. Wesker fell to his knees in surprise, "Ow," he said as he hit the ground. He got back up and started to block her moves. "Why are you blocking?" she asked as she continued to swing.

"Wait!" Wesker yelled. Jennifer stopped and looked at him.

Everyone was confused at why she even bothered to listen to him. Wesker reached into his coat pocket as if he was going to taunt by pulling out his glasses and saying his infamous, "Please try harder." But to everyone's surprise, mostly to Jennifer's, he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. "Please marry me?" he asked.

Jennifer squealed and jumped him, she fell over on top of him and kissed him and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes," Wesker said as he was showered with kisses. Everyone's jaw dropped, they couldn't believe their eyes. Wesker a cold-hearted, evil man wanted to marry She-hulk. Everyone looked at each other in surprise and the room was silent, except for Deadpool who burst out into applause. "Great job player," he shouted from the sidelines.

Everyone followed his example except for a select few who disagreed greatly with this. Wesker walked his bride-to–be off the stage. "I didn't know you had it in you, Wesker," Chris said and congratulated him.

"Shut up Chris," Wesker replied, "I'm still going to kill you."

"This match is over," Galactus announced just as surprised as everyone else.

Wesker and Jennifer parted to take their respective seats. Spenser was still in shock and some anger as Wesker sat down next to him. His blood boiled, _She-hulk should be mine!_ He thought. Trish was thinking something similar, _Wesker should be my slave, he can't be ball and chained to some other woman. _At that moment Trish and Spenser looked at each other and had the same evil thought.

Jennifer leaned up against Wesker as they walked home together. When they got home Jennifer was super excited. She started pacing back and forth muttering about where the wedding should be, when it should be etc. Wesker sat on the bed and watched her pace back and forth. He smiled and rubbed his black eye. He looked at her matching one and caught her and pulled her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and looked her in the face. "You're making me dizzy," he said and kissed her.

Jennifer calmed down and kissed him back. "I'll take care of everything," he said.

"You? are going to plan everything?" she asked in surprise.

"You don't think I can?" he asked and kissed her.

"I know you can," she said and kissed him back. Wesker smiled and got up, he put on his coat and said, "I'll be back later."

"Ok," Jennifer said and got ready for bed. Wesker walked out the front door, the evening sky was warm and welcoming. Wesker was headed to find someone who could help him plan this wedding. He walked through the town looking for a place that could help him. He spent about an hour looking for a place but wasn't able to find one so he walked home. He immediately noticed something was wrong when he got to the front door, it was off its hinges and cracked, he walked through the door and searched for Jennifer. The entire house was trashed, the kitchen was in a wreck, it looked like a huge fight had taken place. "Jennifer!" Wesker called out.

"Jenny! Where are you?" he called out.

He searched for her but couldn't find her, so he started to panic. He sat down and tried to collect his thoughts. _Ok who would've taken her, it had to be a mutant otherwise she would have been able to defend herself, I need help_ he thought and got up. He used his amazing speed to run outside and started to run towards the mutant side of town. He found the house he was looking for and banged on the door. "Ok, ok!" someone inside yelled.

Wesker broke down the door before Deadpool could open it. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"They've taken her!" he yelled as he walked inside.

"Who? What? Taken who?" he asked confused as ever.

"Jennifer," Wesker said and sat down on his couch.

"Jennifer took someone?" he asked still confused.

"No, you idiot," Wesker said and grabbed Deadpool by his shirt, "Jennifer's been taken, I need your help finding her."

Deadpool removed Wesker's hand from his shirt, "Fine I'll help you find your doll," he said.

Deadpool led Wesker to his kitchen, he knocked all the dishes onto the floor and set up a map of the city. "Now, who has motive?"

"Spenser maybe, he's in love with Jennifer and maybe Trish," he said.

"Why would Trish want to kidnap Jennifer?" he asked.

"Uh …we have history," he said and looked around nervously.

"I'll ask about that later." He said.

"Please don't," Wesker said.

Deadpool looked at him and said, "Ok, so where could they hide a person?"

Deadpool looked at the map, "There is an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, there's also an old mine and the sewer is always an option."

"If Trish really did take her then the sewer isn't going to be an option."

"Ok, where was she taken from?"

"Our house,"

"Let's start there then," Deadpool said and rolled up the map. They headed over to Wesker's abode.

"Geez," Deadpool said as they walked through the door. He looked at the door and saw cut marks in it. They walked into the kitchen, and Deadpool examined the wreckage. "It does appear that someone with a large weapon-" Deadpool started to say, "Trish!" Wesker yelled in anger.

"It does appear that someone else was here too," he said.

"Well where do we start looking?" Wesker asked,

"I guess we could follow these footprints but that'd be too cliché."

Wesker smacked Deadpool in the back of the head. They walked out the door and headed towards the warehouse. Wesker's anger was growing. He kicked down the door of the warehouse but no one was in there. Deadpool looked around and said, "I don't think they're in here," he said at last.

Wesker smacked him, "Of course not you idiot," he said.

"Well let's check the next place on our list," Deadpool said and rubbed his head.

Wesker was almost out of the door when Deadpool suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Wesker turned around to see Akuma and Trish standing next to his fallen friend. Wesker rushed towards Trish, his anger rising. Akuma jumped in front of him and punched him in the face. Wesker fell to the ground and Akuma jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. "Why?" Wesker yelled.

"Because you're mine," Trish said and put her scythe in Wesker's face. Akuma picked Wesker up and held his hands behind his back. Trish punched him in the stomach. She motioned for Akuma to turn Wesker around which he did, Trish poked around his back for his kidney. "No," Wesker said and closed his eyes, Trish punched him in his kidney once she found it, Wesker cried out in pain.

Wesker bit the pain and flipped Akuma over, and lunged at Trish but was struck down by Dante. Wesker was dazed and Akuma and Dante took advantage of this. They beat the crap out of Wesker. When they were done Wesker was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Trish kicked Wesker onto his stomach and put her foot in his back. "Your attempts to save your girlfriend have failed. But at least she doesn't look as bad as you right now."

As she said this Jennifer was thrown onto the floor next to him. She was in bad shape; she was covered in blood and wasn't moving. Wesker's eyes filled with tears as his nightmare came true, he reached out to touch her, blood dripping off of him. "Jenny," Wesker whispered.

Trish laughed and watched, Jennifer woke up and saw Wesker on the ground next to her. She reached out to him and whispered, "Albie."

"Oh how cute," Trish said and stepped on Wesker's hand. Dante picked Wesker up and held his hands. Akuma began to punch Wesker in the stomach.

"No!" Jennifer yelled as she watched Wesker take a beating. Trish looked at her and laughed. She kicked Jennifer. Wesker yelled in frustration and fought against Dante, he flipped him over. He punched Dante in the face and teleported backwards. He prepared himself to fight Akuma and Dante who was picking himself off the floor. Wesker teleported in front of Dante and tiger uppercut him into the air, he air comboed him and threw him back to Earth. As he landed Akuma kicked him in the back, Wesker flew forward but teleported back towards Akuma and kicked him in the face. Dante got off of the ground and flew towards Wesker, his sword on fire. Wesker blocked but was hit in the back by Akuma. Wesker flew into Dante who caught him. Wesker threw Dante into Akuma and used his night of terrors super to beat the crap out of Dante. Akuma jumped up and kicked Wesker in the face. Wesker fell over and Akuma picked him up and threw him. Wesker teleported in front of Akuma but he was ready for him and demon raged him. Wesker was on the floor bleeding, he was so tired. He couldn't get up, everything hurt. Akuma kicked him onto his back and Trish walked over to him, "I have a proposition for you," she said.

Akuma picked Wesker up off of the floor and put his hands behind his back. Wesker looked at Trish, blood dripping off of his face. "What?" he said with anger.

"I'll let Jennifer leave but she's going to be with Spenser and in return you become my slave again."

Wesker looked at her, "Be with Spenser?" he asked.

"Yeah, he helped me orchestrate this entire thing and as a reward he gets Jennifer."

"No!" Wesker yelled and lunged at Trish, Akuma stopped him and kneed him in the kidney. Wesker fell to his knees in pain. Trish used her scythe to force Wesker to look at her, "Take the deal or suffer."

Wesker looked at the ground, "Why should I take this deal?" he asked.

"Because if you don't she'll die," she said.

Wesker hung his head as he made his decision. He couldn't let Jennifer die, he just couldn't. Trish kicked him in the side and he winced in pain. "Hurry up," she said in anger.

Akuma pulled Wesker to his feet and Trish punched him in the face. Wesker was about to say yes but Jennifer interjected. "No! don't do it!" she yelled.

Wesker looked at Jennifer who was covered in blood, she couldn't stand but she was reaching out to him, Wesker's eyes watered as he saw the love of his life near death. "I'll give you something to cry about," Trish said and kneed Wesker in the crotch. Wesker fell to his knees in pain. Trish laughed and Akuma forced him to stand again. Wesker's eyes watered from the pain, "Don't make me ask again," she said and flipped her hair back.

Wesker was defeated; he hung his head and said, "Fine, I'll do as you ask."

"That's a good boy," Trish said and patted his head.

"No," Jennifer said and stood up painfully, she ran towards Trish and knocked her down, Trish kicked her off of her. Jennifer landed with a thud and didn't move.

"No! Jenny!" Wesker yelled in anger, he threw Akuma at Trish. Trish pushed the knocked out Akuma off of her and got up. "You've made a mistake," she said and prepared to fight.

Wesker prepared himself, "I can do this," he said to himself, as he prepared to face his past. Trish threw her scythe at Wesker who blocked it, the scythe brought him closer to Trish who pimp smacked him in the face and knocked him into the air, "you better have my money, Wesker" she said and knocked him back down.

Wesker lay on the ground his body refusing to work he could tell that he was near death, Trish landed on top of him. Wesker cried out in pain. Trish jumped back and looked at him. _I can't die now, I have to save Jenny, I can't fail her I just can't. _He thought as blood dripped down his face, the pain was getting to him. He picked himself off of the ground, blood dripped from his wounds. He stood up and Trish smiled, she walked towards him, Wesker cowered but thought of Jenny and how she needed him now more than ever. He stopped cowering and prepared himself. Trish was surprised at his stance, "Oh so you mean buis-" she started to say but Wesker was behind her and mustang kicked her in the kidney. Trish flew forward and cried out.

"How do you like it?" Wesker said.

He teleported in front of the flying Trish and punched her in the face and sent her flying in the other direction. He then teleported near her and shot her off of the ground and knocked her back into the air. He air comboed her and teleported back to Earth before she got there and used his night of terrors super to finish her off. Trish landed on the ground defeated.

Wesker saw that Trish was knocked out and he sat on the ground, he breathed heavily and waited for the pain to subside. He saw Jennifer's lifeless body on the ground and ran over to her. He put her head in his lap and cried, "No, Jenny please wake up, please, please wake up, I'll do anything just please open your eyes."

He brushed her hair out of her face, she still didn't move. His eyes betrayed the infamous 'men don't cry' rule as they spilled their contents.

He cried his heart out as it was ripped in two. "I guess those butterfly panties really do fit you," Jennifer whispered as she looked at Wesker crying above her.

"Jenny!" Wesker yelled as he saw that she was awake. He hugged her and she winced under his tight hold. "…Can't…breathe" she sputtered, he let her go and kissed her.

Deadpool woke up and saw blood everywhere and Wesker and Jennifer kissing. He rubbed the back of his head, "I guess he didn't need my help after all," Deadpool muttered. He walked over to the couple and said, "Let's get out of here."

Jennifer and Wesker looked at him and then back at each other. "You should probably call an ambulance," Wesker said as Jennifer passed out.

Wesker, once he saw that Jennifer was alive and well, passed out as well. Deadpool looked at the passed out couple and sighed. He dialed for an ambulance. He walked outside and waited for it, the sun was rising, a symbol of a new beginning. When the ambulance arrived, Wesker was awake. They were both loaded onto stretchers, he reached out across to Jennifer but she didn't respond. He passed out again.

When Wesker came to he was in a hospital bed and Deadpool was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Wesker sat up quickly ignoring the pain and shouted, "Where's Jenny!"

Deadpool threw his magazine in surprise, he watched as Wesker started to get up, "You shouldn't be getting up," he said, offering his advice.

Wesker got up and ran into the hallway, he ran up and down the hallway shouting, "Jenny! Jenny! Where are you?" Deadpool and a team of doctors were chasing after him.

He was leaving a small blood trail after him as he ran, "Wesker! Don't over do it, or you'll-" Deadpool started to say but at the moment Wesker passed out. "Pass out," he finished.

Deadpool helped them carry Wesker back into bed. "Watch him," they said as they handcuffed Wesker to his bed.

"What ever did happen to Jennifer?" Deadpool asked.

"She's in the intensive care unit right now, they're doing everything they can to save her but it doesn't look so good." One of the doctors said and left.

Deadpool and sighed, he looked at the passed out Wesker. "He's not going to like that," he sighed again.

Wesker came to and shouted, "Jenny!" he started to get up and realized he was handcuffed to the bed.

Deadpool walked up to him and said, "Now I know you can break those pretty easily but please just stay put, I have information about Jennifer."

"What?" Wesker said as he calmed down.

"She's in the ICU but it doesn't look good," Deadpool said and backed up a few feet.

Wesker sat back in shock; tears began to well up in his eyes. "Whoa, don't cry now dude," Deadpool said.

Wesker closed his eyes and sat back. "I can't live without her," he said.

Deadpool just looked at him. "She saved my life, I tried to save hers but failed." Wesker said and covered his eyes with his arm.

"She saved your life?" he said.

"It's a long painful story," he said.

Deadpool looked at Wesker and waited for him to finish.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked Deadpool and eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright fine, you don't have to tell me."

Wesker closed his eyes and reflected on happier times that they've had. He remembered the time they had cuddled up on the couch and watched their favorite movie. He was into his daydream when an image of a small child popped into his head. "What the?" he said out loud. _Where did that come from?_ He thought. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. His pain was preventing him from doing so however. The doctor came in and interrupted his attempts. "I have good news, wonderful news, Jennifer is making a miracle recovery," he said with great surprise.

Wesker sat up and attempted to get out of bed. "I need to see her," he demanded.

"In a couple of hours you can see her," the doctor replied.

Wesker sat back in bed and closed his eyes, he was so happy that he could finally rest. Deadpool came over to him and smacked him in the stomach, "Looks like everything is going to be alright," he said.

"Ahh!" Wesker yelled in pain. He held his stomach and glared at Deadpool.

"Sorry," Deadpool said.

Wesker smiled and fell asleep, he could finally rest knowing that the love of his life was safe.

**Several months pass as their wounds heal and the wedding commences**

Wesker fussed with his bowtie until Deadpool elbowed him in the ribs. He watched as Jennifer, her father was walking the most beautiful woman in the world down the aisle. Her beauty mesmerized Wesker, her father glared at him, "Don't break her heart," he said and sat down. Wesker stared into Jennifer's eyes as he held her hands.

Wesker was in such shock as he couldn't believe that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. He came back to reality when the priest said, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife,"

"I do," Wesker said.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband,"

"I do," Jennifer said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he said.

Wesker held Jennifer's face and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and their small party consisting of Jennifer's family, Deadpool, Chris and a few other mutants burst into applause. They threw rice and cheered as Wesker walked Jennifer out the door. Wesker walked Jennifer home hand in hand, he was so happy.

He opened the front door and watched her train flow into the house. He looked into her eyes, "Now what do you want to do?" he asked as they walked into the bedroom.


End file.
